Blood Charmed
by Oran in love with Harry Potter
Summary: Complete. Shall try to do a sequel. I don not own X- Men or Charmed. Wish I did. lol Ships: Bobby/Oc/Oc, Wyatt/ Warren, Scott/ Jean, Chris/ Remy, Rogue/ Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

**Aurora sat by his brother Chris sat Lunch as they ate and talked about their classes. "I sware Mr. Benson is an ass." Chris said and Aurora nodded. "I know such a jerk off. He needs to get laid. If it wasn't against the rules I'd will him to." Said Oran and Chris laughed. They finished eating and Chris hopped on him tickling them. Aurora giggled and they rolled around. "Chris you ass." aurora said as his brother finally beat him into submittion. They got up and there was an exploshion and a woman was thrown into the school yard and she had a young man with her and they wore black leather outfit's. Aurora watched as a fire throwing guy threw fire at them. A blue woman ran fighting the red headed woman hand to hand and the blue woman was sent back. Chris watched as Aurora stepped into his shadow form and ran out to help. **

**Jean was fighting Mystique as she was suddenly moaning and falling to the ground and a young man appeared. "You ok?" He asked her and she nodded. He ran at the guy and grabbed him before he was hit with the fire. "Thanks." he said and Aurora nodded. The pyro threw a fireball at them and Aurora caught it and threw it back at him knocking him on his ass. Aurora ran up to him and bit him making him slip into a tired sleep. He stood and whipped the blood from his mouth. Jean and Bobby walked up with Jean carrying Mystique. "What did you do to them?" Asked Jean. "They'll just be out for a while. I drained their energy." He said and Chris ran up and grabbed them all orbing them. **

**They appeared in the Manor and Jean and Bobby were surprised. "Sorry but people were starting to gather. Didn't think it best to be seen." He said and Jean nodded. Aurora focused and put shadow cuffs on the two and laid them in a corner. "Who are you? You're a good fighter." Bobby said and Aurora blushed. "Names Aurora Fae Halliwell." He said shaking Bobby's hand. "Bobby and Jean." he said and Jean was talking into a communicator as Piper walked in. "What's with the suits?" She asked then spotted Mystique and Pyro. "What's with the demon extra's?' She asked and Jean raised an eyebrow. **

"**Demon's?" Asked Bobby. "Mom their mutant's not demon's. Meet Bobby and Jean." Said Aurora and they shock her hand. "Your son is very good he took both them out no problem." Said Bobby smiling Aurora's way and Aurora blushed. "Oh your mutants. Cool. Happy to meet you." Piper smiled and there was a knock at the door. Chris got it and a man in a wheel chair sat there with a man in sunglasses. "Hello. Is Jean and Bobby here?" He asked and Chris let them in. **

"**Good you got them." Scott said and Bobby shock his head and pointed at Aurora. "Him?" Asked Scott and Jean nodded. Charles scanned them. "You drained them." He said and Aurora nodded. "It's one of my power's. I can drain a person's energy or power's for a short while through my bite." He said extending his fangs. "That is really cool." Bobby said and Aurora smiled. "Very impressive." Scott said. "He also caught pyro's fire and threw it back at him." Bobby said and Charles looked at him in a questioning way. "My empathy power's allow me to tap into the emotions and other's. If a power is emotion based I can use it as well." He said and Scott looked a bit intimidated. "You have such control to." Jean said and Aurora smiled. "Well I've had most of my power's since birth." He said and they gave him an astonished look as Piper walked back in. **

**They sat talking and Mystique and Pyro woke up but Aurora put them back to sleep. "You're a telepath?" Asked Jean and he nodded. "I just put them in a sleeper." He shrugged and Charles gave Scott a look. "I sense your more than a mutant. While you are most certainly one. You have something extra." Said Charles and Aurora smiled. "I'm a witch as is my whole family. We're the charmed line. Meaning we have more power than any other line in the world. And yes I mean hocus pocus." Said Aurora and Scott looked doubtful. "Red to pink, Is better I think." He chanted and Scott's hair turned pink. Bobby snorted and Jean giggled. "What?" He asked and Chris handed Scott his hand mirrior. "Please change it back I believe you." He said and Aurora changed it back. **

"**Would you like to attend our school for gifted youngster's?" Asked Charles as Wyatt walked in. "Hey bro's. Who are the hotties in tights'?" Asked Wyatt checking out Scott. Wyatt was 5'9 feminine built with short emo blond hair with pink high lights and blue eyes that made you melt. "Scott, Bobby, Professor Xavier, and Jean." Said Chris smiling as Wyatt smacked his ass. "All do respect professor I am out of school." Said Aurora smiling. "But you can't be more than 15." Scott said. "I'm 18. I'm afraid my vampire like abilities that I have also seem to affect my physical age. But where it count's." Aurora winked at Bobby. "How high is your education?' Asked Charles. "I have a degree in biology, occlut studies, sociology, psychology, and fashion. I have my own corporation that I rarely have to check on. I'm pretty well off." He said in a non gloating tone. "And your only 18?" Asked Jean and he nodded. "What can I say I was a weird kid." He smiled and his brother's agreed. "So would you like to be a teacher then? We could also use another member on our team." Said Charles and he looked at his brother's. "Only if my bro's can come. Their powerful to." He said and Wyatt smiled. "What can they do?" Asked Scott and Wyatt orbed him outside the house. He walked back in. "That it?" Asked Scott and Aurora laughed. "Dude don't piss Wyatt off. The last time my Uncle did Wyatt orbed him to the Sahara dessert." Smiled Aurora and Scott looked a bit scared. "Don't worry Scott he was five when he did that. He's machured more… mostly." Aurora said and Wyatt walked over and hit his arm. "Owe." Aurora laughed and Wyatt kissed him and hugged him. **

"**I would be glad to take you all. We will leave now if you wish. Or we can come back later." Said Charles. "Oh no you can go. Jean just send me a mental picture of where we're going." Said Aurora and she showed him and they left. They walked into the kitchen and Piper was cooking. "Mom." Said Wyatt and she turned to them. "We are kind of moving out." Said Chris and she looked a bit sad. "Why?" She asked. "The Professor offered us a position on his team fighting evil. He's got resources we don't it could help with any future demon's that pop up." Said Wyatt and she nodded. "We'll still be here for dinner and stuff. No one can stay away from here for long. Especially a Halliwell you know that mom." he said and she smiled kissing him and his brother's. **

**They informed their dad and he hugged them and said ok. They magically packed their rooms and orbed out with poition's BOS notes and other things. When they appeared a feral looking man jumped towards them and Aurora's instincts kicked in making him jump in front of Wyatt and swing around his brother knocking the guy into a wall. Aurora extended his claw's and the mutant hopped at him and Aurora leaned on his hands and kicked the guy in the chin jacking his neck. Aurora got on top of him and looked him in the eyes and he fell asleep. "Are you alright?" Scott said running in and Wyatt nodded. "It's ok Aurora kicked his ass though." Smiled Chris and a Russian looking man picked the guy up. "Pardon him please he's just excitable. I didn't get to warn him your coming." Charles said scanning him and he woke up. "Logan meet our three newest member's." Jean said. "What did he do to me?' Asked logan rubbing his head. "It's my hypnosis ability. I had to calm you some how." Said Aurora and Logan walked over sniffing him. "You smell like a feral." Logan said standing there. "I can assure you I am much more." Said Aurora standing closer to him and shadowing his eyes. "Oh and attack my brother again and it will be the last thing you do." Said Aurora showing his fangs and Logan laughed. "Logan I wouldn't laugh this guy took Pyro and Mystique out just by biting them." Bobby smiled and Logan raised an eyebrow. "What can I say biting fetish." Aurora shrugged making his bro's and Bobby laugh.**

"**What is this stuff?" Asked Jean checking out potions in a box as they were carrying their stuff to Aurora's room with Bobby. "I would be careful with that." Aurora said taking the purple potion from Jean. "Combustion potion. You drop that we'll be picking you up off the wall." Aurora smiled and Jean just walked away from the box. "You guy's are quite unique." Jean smiled and Aurora smiled. "That we are. Sorry about downstairs I'm just protective of my bro's." He said and Jean nodded. "It's fine Logan should of known better. You were quite nibble." She smiled. "That have a sexual question behind it?" He asked smiling. "Well. If you want it to." She giggled. "Yeah we're all gay. Every male in our family is except for my mom and aunt's husbands. We think it has something to do with the need for the power to remain in feminine hands." He shrugged. **

**They all three walked with jean and Scott to a elevator and went down to a lower level. They walked into a room and people were waiting to meet them. "Hello. Now everyone I want you to meet the newest of our team. Aurora, Chris, and Wyatt Halliwell. They are on the senior team. "But professor Aurora can't be any older than me." Multiple Man said. "Hun I'm 18 and own my own corporation I think I out grew you by miles and inches." Aurora said looking at his crotech and he looked pissed and the rest stifled giggles. "Please forgive my little brother he forgets his manner's." Chris said hitting him in the side. He grunted. "Stop faking you have accelerated healing." Said Chris and some gasped. "What like Logan?" Asked Rogue. "I can show you." He said summon a athama and cutting his hand and it healed. "Logan an't big dog no more." Said Jubilee. "He beat Logan." Bobby said and they gasped. Logan looked a bit pissed. "Guy's it was purely instinct at the time. I'm sure Logan would fair better in a fight where we both had a calm head." Aurora said and Logan huffed. "Wounded pride." Scott smirked. **

"**Ok If the senior team would introduce themselves." Said Charles. "I am Scott Summer's codenamed Cyclops. I produce optic beams from my eyes and lead the senior squad." He said and Jean stepped forward. "I'm Jean Summers. Codenamed Phoenix. Telepathy and Telekinesis." She said levitating herself then sitting herself down. "Oruro Monroe. A.k.a Storm. I can control local weather." A white haired black woman said sitting in a seat. A blue haired man stepped up. "I'm Hank McCoy fondly known as Beast." He smiled and a red eyed man stepped up and Chris smiled. "I'm Gambit. I can infuse any item with energy and make it explode." He smiled and Chris walked over to him and stood by him and Gambit smiled at him. **

"**Junior." Charles said. "I'm Rogue. Power absorbion." She said sadly. "Kevin. Spikes." He said shooting one at Aurora who caught it made it turn to dust. They looked a bit stunned then continued. "Kitty known as Shadow Cat. Can Phase through solid matter." She said Phaseing out and Aurora did to and when she came up where he was he came up behind her. "I've been at it longer. I will show you some tips." He said and she nodded and walked back over by Bobby. "I'm Warren." Said a guy with wing's that stepped forward. Wyatt smiled at him. He had Blond hair with blue eyes like Wyatt. "Codename Angel." He said and Aurora smiled. "What?" Asked Angel. "Ironic." He said laughing. "How?" Asked Scott. "Well Wyatt here is drooling over him and well Wyatt and Chris are part white lighter. Guardian Angel's of sort's." He said and smiled. Wyatt walked over to Warren and kissed his cheek and Warren blushed taking Wyatt in his left wing. "Warm." He smiled and petted them.**

"**I'm Bobby Drake. Codenamed Iceman. I can produce ice and shape it." he smiled and walked up to Aurora drawing him into a kiss and nothing happened. "What people usually breath out fog when I do that." He said and Aurora smiled. "Let's just say Bobby I'm no guy to hold on a cold winter night." Smiled Aurora. "Feel my pulse Bobby." He said and Bobby put his finger's to his neck. "There barely is one." He said. "I'm of the vampiric nature. I'm even cold blood. Wyatt and Chris call me the ice queen." He smiled and Bobby laughed. "So you have a hard time with fire?" Asked Jean. "No. Here can anyone in here turn into fire?" He asked and a girl raised her hand. "I'm Maria. I can turn into lava." She smiled. He walked up to her. "May I burrow it? It won't hurt I sware. Chris and Wyatt tell me it's quite nice." He smiled and she nodded. He took her arm and lightly bit her. She got a bit drowsy and sat down. He concentrated and turned his body into lava. "Wow." Said Jean. Bobby smiled and he turned back. Bobby felt him and he was still cold. "Your cold again." Bobby said. "Yeah mom was freaked out when my vampiric power's started to show and I started to pale and turn cold. She thought a vampire turned me." He said. "Vampires don't exsist." Beast said. "That's what you think." Wyatt laughed and Charles gave him a questioning glance. **

"**We vanquished a entire hive just last month. The queen was a bitch." Chris said looking tired at the memory. "You kill?" Asked Jean. "Just demons. My family keep the magical balance between good and evil squarely on goods side." Wyatt said. "By killing?" Asked Scott. "Demons aren't human. They appear human some do. But they are pure evil. Their goal is to rule the world and destroy us." Said Chris. "Why you?" Asked Charles. "Well we are like I said the most powerful line of good witches in the world. We're charmed." He said. "What's that?" Asked Rogue. "During the witch trial's our ancestor Melinda Warren prophesized the coming of three woman in her line. Each one would posses one of her power's. My mom freezing, Aunt Phoebe premonition, And our aunt's Prue and Paige telekinesis. Our family became stronger with every generation culminating in the arrival of these three sister's." Said Aurora. "But you said you had you mom and three aunts." Said Jubilee. "Well aunt prue was with my mom and aunt Phoebe as charmed ones. She was killed then they found out about their half sister Paige and the Charmed ones were reconstituted. Paige has telekinesis it's just changed by her white lighter heritage." Aurora. "How are your brother's part white lighter but your not?' Asked Scott. "My dad gave up his power's before my birth. So I'm just witch and mutant it seems. Anyway. We battle and vanquish demons to protect innocients. We don't even have to go looking for them. They get a wild hair in the ass and attack us. We just blow em up and go on with our day." Aurora said. "How?" Asked Beast confused. "Your wondering how we don't feel emotion?" Asked Wyatt and Beast nodded. "We do. But when your defending the world you have to decide. That and demons don't have a soul. All they hunger for is more power. In the case of half demons we examine a bit more closely though." He said. "Half demons?" Asked Charles. **

"**Yes. Sometimes demon mate with humans. My Aunt's ex- husband was half demon. But in the end they had to vanquish him." Said Aurora. "What happened?' Asked Bobby. "He turned my Aunt into the Queen of all evil. Literally. Impregnanted her with an evil spawn and tried to kill her sister's." Said Aurora and they nodded. "Very well. Tell us about you now." Charles said. "I'm Wyatt Mathew Halliwell. Call me Lighter. My power's are vast so a few are freezing, combustion, telekinesis, orbing, healing other's, astral projection, eye beams, leviatation, and Glamouring." He said and Angel kissed his neck. Chris was in Gambit's arms. "Some of Wyatts. Conjuring, x- ray vision, super speed, and pryro kinesis. Call me sparkle" He said. "X- Ray vision." Smiled Gambit and Chris's eyes glowed looking at Gambit's pants. "Yep." Smiled Chris and Gambit kissed him. "I must ask what's with the instant connection?" Asked Rogue. "Oh that is my fault. You see I sometimes like to drink blood and Wyatt and Chris have been willing donor's. My dad think's they gained the ability to find good mates. It kind of act's as a connection. If given time it can become telepathic as the relationship deepens." Said Aurora and Warren smiled kissing Wyatt. **

"**Well I'm Aurora Fae Halliwell. Call me Icyfange. I'm clairevoyant, telekinetic, empathic, telepathic, an auto matic writer, can use my telekinesis and as you saw make matter brake apart or reform. I can absorb energy and power through my fangs, shadow power's, phase, hypnotize, shape shift, and have advanced healing and speed." He said and they gasped. "What are your Shadow power's?" Asked Jean. He stepped into a shadow Strom and her chair and Bobby turned to where he was coming out. "How did you know?" Asked Wyatt shocked. "I don't know. I just felt him." Bobby said walking up to him and kissing him. Bobby felt wing's envelope him and hold him close. "You have wing's?" Asked Warren smiling. "For Bobby I do." Smiled Aurora holding him close. "I feel so close to you." Bobby said. "I dreamed of you Bobby." Aurora said shocking the room.**

"**I dreamed of you to. I wasn't sure but when I felt you. I knew." Said Bobby kissing him. "Wow." Said Rogue smiling. "What is going on?" Asked Scott. "I think my bro just found his soul mate." Wyatt smiled. "How? They barely know one another." Said Charles and Chris laughed. "We're witches. Anything is possible." Said Chris kissing Gambit. "Wyatt I won't be able to take you out since my wings." Said a guilty looking Warren. Aurora let go of Bobby and walked over. "Another thing I love about this power is this." Said Aurora biting Warren and his wing's went into his back. "Where did they go?" Asked Kitty. "I gave his body the knowledge of how to retract them. He will soon be able to do it when ever he want's.' Said Aurora and Angel hugged him. "Thanks." He said. "Ok. But can I have my Angel wings back. I'm cold." Wyatt said and Warren smiled. "Close your eyes Warren and picture them growing." Aurora said and he did and they slowly grew out. He held Wyatt and pulled his wing's tightly around them. "Never be ashamed of your wing's. My mom will love them." Wyatt told him.**

"**Aurora has another cool ability." Said Chris smiling. Bobby turned to him. "What is it?" Asked Bobby. He sat Bobby down and motioned Jean over. He focused. **

**Oh, oh, oh**

**No matter what you say about loveI keep coming back for moreKeep my hand in the fireSooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for**

**No matter what you say about lifeI learn every time I bleedThat truth is a strangerSoul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free**

**To admit that I'm wrongAnd then change my mindSorry but I have to move onAnd leave you behind**

**ChorusI can't waste time so give it a momentI realize, nothing's brokenNo need to worry 'bout everything I've doneLive every second like it was my last oneDon't look back at a new directionI loved you once, needed protectionYou're still a part of everything I doYou're on my heart just like a tattoo**

**(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have youI'll always have you, I'll always have you)**

**I'm sick of playing all of these gamesIt's not about taking sidesWhen I looked in the mirror, didn't deliverIt hurt enough to think that I could**

**Stop, admit that I'm wrongAnd then change my mindSorry but I gotta be strongAnd leave you behind**

**Chorus**

**(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have youI'll always have you)**

**BridgeIf I live every momentWon't change any momentStill a part of me and youI will never regret youStill the memory of youMarks everything i do**

**Chorus x2**

**Just like a tattooI'll always have you**

**Jean laid in his arms asleep and comfortable. "Wow." Bobby said and he woke her up. "That was cool." Rogue said. Aurora walked to her. "Rogue why are you so dressed?" He asked. "Her power makes her unable to have physical contact." Said Charles. Aurora looked sad. "Professor take my blood. Study my power maybe there's away to help her." He said. She looked shocked. "You'd do that?" She asked. "Yeah. No one deserves to not be able to touch someone. Here touch me. Experiment." He said. She nervously grabbed his wrist. Nothing happened. "She's not draining you." Said Bobby smiling. Rogue hugged him full on and kissed him on the lips. "Please can I haven't in so long." She said. He looked at Bobby who nodded and he gave her a French kiss and she cried. She laid in his chest and he rocked her. "This is a promising development. Beast take him to the lab and do a full work up." Charles said and Rogue went with them holding his hand. "He's real selfless." Storm observed. "That he is. Aurora will do anything for anyone he care's for. And he hates knowing someone's hurting and there might be something he can do." Said Chris. They all nodded and Bobby was sitting. "Bobby you ok?" Asked Chris and he was tearing a bit. "Me and Rogue are close friends. I'm happy she finally has some body she can touch and be close to." He smiled whipping a tear away.**

**Lab…….**

**Aurora sat as Beast drained some blood and scanned him. Rogue sat holding his hand and Aurora smiled at her and talked. "So what was thing you liked to do before your power's that you can't do now?" He asked. "The most kissing." She blushed. "Hey don't be embarssed. You're a great kisser. I tell you what talk to Bobby. If he say's ok. Until this is sorted out I'll let you kiss me anytime you want if he agrees." Said Aurora and she smiled hugging him. He jumped into a premonition. He saw her a boy kissing then her yelling as he had a seizure. "Aurora oh no did it start?" She asked taking her hands off. "Rogue calm down. No that was one of my power's." he said and Beast walked over to listen. "I had a premonition of the past." He said. "What did you see?" Asked Beast and he looked at Rogue. "I can't tell you Beast I have a feeling it's personal." Said Aurora. "You can." She said worried. "You were kissing a boy and he had a seizure. Is that when your power activated?" Asked Aurora and she nodded sadly. He gripped her hand and squeezed it. She smiled and Beast took the needle from his arm. "I'm done for now. Go have some fun. I'm sure Rogue has something planed." Beast smiled and she pulled Aurora away.**

**They walked up to his and Bobby's room and Bobby was sitting there waiting. "So he say anything?" Asked Bobby and they sat down. "He's running the test and thing's. Rogue here has something she want's to ask." Said Aurora and pushed Rogue over by him. "Bobby I was wondering since he is the only one I can touch. Can.. Can I kiss him freely. I miss it a lot. If you say no I'll understand." She said and Bobby pulled her in a hug. "Of course you can. I'd be happy to share his kisses with you girl. Wait.. If your asking Aurora does this mean we're official?" Asked Bobby blushing and Aurora said on his opposite said and kissed him laying him on the bed and then held him. "Yes. As official as you want. I won't push you Bobby to anything. I want to tell you something but I don't want to scare you away." Said Aurora running his finger's through his hair. "Tell me." Said Bobby slowly. "I love you. I know it may seem weird but I do. I have loved you since the first dream." Aurora said and Bobby drew him in a kiss. "I love you to. I want to marry you." Said Bobby and he smiled. "Really your not freaked out?" Asked Aurora. "No. I know your right for me. I feel it here." Bobby said rubbing his heart and Rogue smiled. **

**They sat back up and held one another. Rogue looked a bit nervous. "Bobby does kissing go as far as make out?" She blushed and Bobby smiled and nodded. "Rogue you don't have to feel ackward hun. I know you need some physical contact. I don't mind even if you in the same bed with him sometimes. I'm sure he'll like brakes away from my feet in his face." Smiled Bobby and Aurora giggled. "Hun. I love everything about you." Aurora said making Bobby lay back and took off his shoe and kissed his foot and sucked on a toe. Making Bobby giggled and licked his lips. "you taste good." Aurora said. "Really?" Asked Bobby smiling. "Yeah. I can taste you." Said Aurora and Bobby smiled. Rogue watched smiling.**

**The three of them went outside and Rogue rolled up one sleeve and held his bare arm. People were giving them strange looks as they all walked the grounds. "Hey Rogue. I hear you can touch someone." Said a tall woman walking up. She was blond and had a white outfit on. "Hello Icyfange or Aurora if you preferr madam." He said shaking her hand. "White Queen or Emma if you prefer." She smiled. She was trying to penitrate his mind and he blocked her and protected the other two as well. "Now now Emma not nice to enter someone's mind with out permision." He said and his eyes shadowed over as he smiled. "Oh new boy has trick's." She sniped. "Oh I have more than trick's what was it? Oh White Bitch. Listen honey I've been able to block telepathic attack's since at least five. And stop trying you won't be able to enter their mind's either." He said smiling and Rogue smiled in his neck. "What leech girl shy?" Asked Emma and Rogue frowned. Aurora made eye contact with her and used his hypnosis. "Ok jump like a kangooroo." He told her and she jumped around making the other woman laugh as she entered the room. "Go jump around the school." Aurora commanded her.**

"**Not that I don't love you for putting the White Bitch in her place but what was that about?" Asked Jean as they sat in kitchen. "Oh she thought it predent to try and invade my mind. She was ticked she couldn't get in their's either." Smiled Aurora. "How we're not telepathic." Said Rogue and Bobby smiled. "He protected us." Smiled Bobby and Aurora blushed and Bobby kissed him then Rogue did. The other's just watched and Aurora saw. "Bobby and Rogue have come to an agreement that she's allowed to kiss me since she missed kissing." Aurora said and they nodded. "So Rogue he a great kisser for a gay boy?" Asked Storm and she nodded enthusiastically. "Wow. What's the best part you two?' Asked kitty making Aurora blush. "His tongue. He can taste all of you and he smoothly lick's the inside of your mouth." Bobby said and Rogue agreed. "Skilled tongue ha?" Asked Jean. "No comment." Aurora said making them all giggle. Wyatt and Chris came in and saw. "What's so funny?" Asked Wyatt. "Talking about your brother's frenching capabilities." Rogue smiled. "Oh we know all about them. We taught each other how to kiss." Said Chris as Warren and Gambit came in. **

"**You did cheri?" Asked a interest Gambit. "Yes we sure did. As I remember Aurora has a tongue that won't quite. Oh I suggest letting him feed from you Bobby. A orgasum." Chris said smiling. "Well I think we all know what we wanna see. Kiss! Kiss!" Jean said and they were all doing it even Bobby. Chris walked over to Aurora and started to duel tongue's. Wyatt joined them in a saucy three way kiss and the brother's explored each other's bodies with their hand's. "Damn." Scott said and Jean nodded. "Good thing I'm not a man." Kitty said and Jubilee nodded. They split with one last peck and hey kissed their guys. **

"**That was hot! Has it ever moved past kissing?" Asked Kitty and they all three blushed. Bobby smiled at Aurora. "Ok yes. But what are you going to do when you're a horny teen and you don't really trust normal people. That and I liked it very much. Made us stronger as Brother's. I think in my opinion it's what helped make us understand each other more." Said Aurora and his brother's nodded. "That's something I'd pay to see." Smiled Jean and Scott put his hands on his sides. "Hey I heard your thoughts so don't go playing Mr. Morals here babe." Jean said and Scott blushed. The three laughed and there was an alert. "Magneto he must of heard we have Mystique and Pyro." Said Scott and Jean changed them all into their outfit's. The brother's didn't have them but had nibble cloths on. They all ran out to the front as the yard was clearing of kids. "Wyatt and Chris get those kids out of there!" Aurora said providing a distraction. **

**He called the shadow's to swirl around Magneto and his cronies and the guy's got the kid's away. "I see we have new player's." Magneto said. Aurora drew his claw's, his eyes darkened, and his skin paled more. Scott stepped up. "Leave here Magneto." He said and Magneto set three guy's after him. Wyatt jumped in and astral clone himself and grabbed all three throwing them back past the group. "Names Lighter." Wyatt smiled taking Scott's side and two more hopped out that Chris froze and he steppd up. "Sparkle." He said twiling and telekinetic sending a kick at them. Four jumped out and one was a feral mutant. "Icyfang." Said Aurora creating shadow talon's and slicing the three minor's and then fighting hand to hand. He swiped at him and Aurora phased through him and bit him on the neck making him fall to his knee's. "Yuck. Take a bath dude." He said standing by his brother's. **

"**Very impressive." Said Magneto smiling. "We didn't get in here on just our good look's." Smiled Wyatt and they laughed. "So you gonna run or do I have to bite you as well?" Asked Aurora and Magnet sent a spiked spear at him. He shadowed out and behind Magneto in phased form. "I'm not as febale as I look Magneto." He said sticking his hand in Eric's back. The rest took fighting stance. "Move and you lose a leader. Now I want you all to leave." He said and they all ran off. Aurora knocked Eric out. "You ok?" Asked Scott rushing up and checking him. "Yeah fine. He maybe out for a while." Said Aurora filling a bit hungry. He was trying to get Sabortooth out of his mouth. "Oh bad taste?" Asked Chris and he nodded. "Here you must be hungry anyway." Said Bobby holding him close. Aurora kissed him and nibbled him to his neck and suckled it as he bit in and Bobby moaned. "Doesn't that hurt?" Asked Jean and Chris shock his head no. "It's actually very orgasmic. It only hurt's if he wishes it to. I tell you wanna really fire off. Do it while he's feeding from you wow." Chris said and they giggled as Logan carried Magneto off to a cell. Aurora finished and licked the wound closing it. **

"**I say we go out or something." Said Aurora and some of them nodded. "I'm in." Said Warren when Wyatt nodded. Aurora smiled and kissed Bobby. "Hey you know what. I think mom is probably cooking now. Let's drop in and introduce our new friends." Said Aurora and everyone nodded. Warren was a little unsure. "Dude my mom has seen thing's that had fourty eyes and not flinch. Your beautiful Warren. Honestly in a way I feel about you like Wyatt does. I have a connection to you through him. Your family now Warren. Bobby and everyone else to. Hell you fit in well half of us the power to explode something just by looking at it." Said Aurora kissing his cheek and Bobby did to.**

**Aurora, Wyatt, Chris, Warren, Bobby, Gambit, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Kitty, and Storm orbed and shadowed to the Manor. "Mom we're home." Aurora called and the sister's walked out. "Guy's meet mom. Aunt Phoebe, And Aunt Paige. The first charmed ones." Said Aurora and everyone clapped. "Wow so who are all these guy's?" Asked Phoebe. "X- men role call!" Wyatt shouted and Bobby walked up first. "Bobby Drake iceman." He said twirling and flicking his collar. "Kitty Shadow cat." Walking forward and swinging hips. "Jean Summers Phoenix." Jean said levitating then landing. "Warren also ArchAngel." He said walking up and expanding his wing's. "Scott Summers leader and Cyclops." He said shutting a fly out of the air. "Oruro also known as Storm." She said smiling and Gambit made a card glow. "Gambit kinetic charge." He smiled and disarmed the card. "Rogue power absorption." She smiled.**

**Chris walked up and blew a kiss. "Chris Halliwell but call me Sparkle." He said taking his place on Gambit's arm. "Wyatt Halliwell Lighter." Wyatt said hugging Warren who wraped a wing around him. Aurora walked up and spun into Bobby's arms. "Aurora Halliwell codename Icyfang." He smiled. The sister's clapped and the team laughed. "Wow you are so cool. Warren what beautiful wing's." Piper said walking up to touch them. "Thank you Ma'am." He said shyly. "Warren you don't have to be shy here. Your excepted here. Wait until I take you to magic school." Wyatt smiled and he blushed. "So you dating my son Warren?" Asked Piper and Warren smiled blushing and hidding behind a wing. "Warren it's ok." Piper said hugging him. "Thanks." He said and Rogue held on the Aurora with Bobby. **

"**So what are you dating two people?" Asked Paige. "No. It seem's I'm the only one Rogue's power's won't drain so I let her held me." Said Aurora and Rogue hugged his neck. "He's a great kisser to." She smiled. "Just friends ha?" Asked Phoebe. "Yeah. Bobby lets him. I missed kissing really bad. My luck that I can finally touch a guy and he's gay." Rogue giggled. "Bobby let's you. So Bobby I guess your dating our nephew?" Asked Phoebe and the two looked at one another. "Actually Aunt Phoebe we're engaged." Smiled Aurora kissing him. "You were only gone for a few hour's." Piper said with her hands on her hips. "That's all it took." Aurora said smiling and Bobby held him closer as Rogue went to talk to Warren. Aurora caressed Bobby's body with his hands and the sister's watched.**

**Aurora began to glow in Bobby's hold and his hair shined deeper and his skin glowed. "What's happening?" Asked Piper.The glow subsided and Aurora kissed Bobby. "My love." Aurora said caressing Bobby's cheek. Bobby smiled shyly and just held him. Rogue was tearing a bit Aurora saw pulling her into a hug. "You'll have this soon." Aurora promised her. **

**They all sat in the dinning room and Piper's cooking litered the table. They were all eating and talking. "So Bobby what are you into?" Asked Leo eating a bite of potato's. "I plan on teaching at the school one day." He said and Leo nodded approvingly "Hey dad maybe magic school and the institute should network. I mean we could help one another out. You and Charles could lend each other a hand." Aurora said and Leo thought about it and nodded. "But what about the elder's will they allow us to open magic so much?" Asked Phoebe. "As far as I'm concerned those robed jerk's can go suck Magneto." Said Aurora and his brother's nodded. "Who are the elder's?" Asked Warren eating his corn. "Their suppose to be the guardian's of good magic. Keeping watch over the earth. When really their just a pain in our ass." Said Piper and there were orbs in the room. "Speak of the devil and he appears." Chris said and Wyatt snorted. **

"**Hello Halliwell's." The old man smiled. "Cut the crap Darius we both know we hate one another just cut to the chase." Aurora said picking chicken from his teeth. The elder took on a frown. "Ok to the point. We don't approve of your mating habit's." Said the elder and Chris roled his eyes. "Darius you know as well as I do you can't make us stop seeing anyone we wish. Free will I believe it's call." Aurora with a shit eating grin. "Be that as it may. You of all people shouldn't be marrying a cold blood person." Darius said to Aurora. "Why cause I might spread how did you put it my vampire disease. For your info Darius. I'm a mutant as well as a witch. That's where I get the other power's. So fuck off." Said Aurora smiling at Bobby.**

"**Besides dude. We both know you don't have the power to make us stop. So if you want vanquished just try. It'd be an early birthday gift." Smiled Wyatt and Chris giggled. "Darius is it. I love Aurora and I don't care what you are. I'm marrying him. He's my life now. No one can take him away." Bobby said and Rogue looked at Darius. "I'll kill anyone who tries." She said and Darius sneered at them. "Leo you would do best to remind your children of their place." Darius said and Aurora got pissed off and speed in front of Darius. "I'd leave now Darius or I may suddenly become hungry for more a liquid substitute." Threatened Aurora and Darius orbed back up. "Wow I thought Scott and Logan fought." Said Jean smiling. "Well as many times as they've almost gotten our family killed we don't listen to them much especially on magic matter's." Smiled Aurora and they laughed.**

**They were all back at the institute and Bobby and Aurora lay in bed kissing. Bobby took off his shirt and Aurora shadowed off his pant's. Bobby smiled and kissed him down the neck. He took Aurora's nipples in his mouth making Aurora moan and show his fangs. He moved down and swirled his tongue in his belly button. "Ah." Aurora moaned and Bobby took off his short's with his underwear. He caressed Aurora's thighs making him whimper. Bobby leaned forward and took his cock in his throat slowly. Aurora was 10 inches and slightly thick. Aurora had him lay parralell to him and they 68ed. **

**Bobby and him spread each other's legs rimming the other. "Yes." Bobby moaned as the first finger went in. The second came and Aurora moaned as Bobby whimpered at the third. They changed position's and Bobby was on his back with his legs spread. Aurora laid in between them and looked him in the eyes and kissed him as he slowly pushed in. When he bottomed out Aurora took hold of Bobby's 10 and stroked him as they made love. Bobby moaned and begged him to bite him. He leaned forward and bit in gently to Bobby's neck making him sigh. "Yes. That is perfect." Bobby said as Aurora bucked his hips forward and cummed with Bobby. **

**Aurora smiled as Bobby was still hard and he pulled out and got on his cock slowly pushing in. Bobby moaned as Aurora began to ride him harder. "Yes ride me." he said and Aurora took Bobby's mouth in his own. Bobby grew fangs and started to bite him. "Ah that's wow." Aurora moaned as Bobby moaned. Bobby didn't stop. They cummed and Bobby's fangs grew back. "Wow. I have no idea what just happened but I am glad it did." Aurora said and Bobby smiled. **

**They laid down and Aurora studied his fangs. "Wait one sec." Aurora said shadowing out then back in with the book. He flipped through it. "Ah here it is. In the case of soul mates one mate may take on a trait that the other posses. Such as physical or magical." Said Aurora. "So I'm really your soul mate?" Asked Bobby and Aurora nodded. Bobby hit the table and cut his arm and it healed. "Whoa when did that happen?" Asked Bobby and Aurora smiled. "I think you are feeding off my blood so my healing facto passes through it . I Think your going to be living as long and aging like I do now as long as you keep feeding off me." Aurora smile and Bobby kissed him.**

**In the morning they had things planned. Aurora would be working with Jean, Wyatt would be following Warren around, and Chris would be training in the Danger room. But first they all meet for breakfast. "How'd everyone sleep?" Asked jean looking at the morning after glow of the boy's. "Perfect." Smiled Bobby and Rogue sat by Aurora. "Hey Rogue I wanna try something touch Bobby for a sec." He said and Bobby nodded for her to. "What? He's immune now how?' Asked Scott. "Well I kinda passed my vampirisum to him. Here read this." Said Aurora waving his hand and the BOS appeared before Jean. "Soul mate?" Asked Jean and he nodded. "Bobby took on the characteristic as we were having sex. It looks like he's immune now as well. That and he has a bit of my healing factor now as well. He will probably age like I do if we even age at all." Said Aurora and Charles rubbed his chin. "So because he's your mate he will age like you?" Asked Beast and Aurora nodded. "So this mean's the cure for Rogue is in my blood some where. Beast have you found anything?" Asked Aurora. "It appear's you have a third jean. It's mutant like." Said Beast. "Let me guess it's got an extra cormoezone." Said Chris and he nodded. "How'd you know?" Asked Scott. "Long story. That jean is what we get part of our power's from." Said Aurora and Beast nodded. "Wow put that in anybody and they'd be a witch." Kitty said. "Actually no they'd go slowly insane." Said Wyatt. "Why? Your not." Said Jean. "Yeah but it took thousands of year's to prepare us for this. That jean like the x gene evolved over time. Put it in a mortal host and the person goes mad. A mutant I don't even wanna fathome what that would do." Said Wyatt. "Have you ran into this before?" Asked Charles and they nodded. **

"**Mom became sick and the aunts cured her with magic which was against the rules. They placed the disease in a doll. It came to life and infected other's. Aroya Fever. Nasty disease. Well we my mom found what was going on they had to reverse the spell and make her sick again. She would have died but when dad was still a white lighter he broke the rules and saved her. Stopped her just as her soul was going to move on. The doctor who worked on her case couldn't figure out how she did it. Well he inject my mom and my aunts blood in himself and he went mad. Killed convicted people for their organs and dropped them off at hospitals. They tried to save him but in the end he was killed in a fight." Said Aurora. "Couldn't that happen to Rogue?" Asked Scott and he shock his head no. "Not as long as the jean is properly filtered from the end product. She should be fine." He siad and she smiled hugging him.**

**Beast sat studying the book of shadow's with Charles and they seeme din grossed in it. "You two look like your having fun." Smiled Aurora walking back in from the kitchen. "This is interesting material. Who made this combustion potion?" Asked Beast. Aurora smiled. "My mother. She came up with a lot of potions. I have some Beast in our room if you wanna test it." Said Aurora and he nodded. Aurora showed some in his hand. "Here you go just be careful it's podent stuff. Chris nearly blew up the attic once." Smiled Aurora. "Oh professor I talked to my dad and we think it a good idea if magic school and the institute network. We thought we could help one another out." Said Aurora and Charles nodded. "I can take you and Beast in about two hour's." Aurora said and they said ok.**

**Aurora walked into the class with Jean and the student's watched Aurora hungry eyes. "Class meet your new aid Aurora Halliwell. He can aid telekinetic and telepathic students." She said and they clapped for him. "Ok how About we brake into pair's and do mind exercise's." Said Jean and they watched kid's lift and communicate. "I can't do it." Said a girl. "What are you needing?" Asked Aurora walking over to help. "I'm trying to make the desk leviatate." She said and he nodded. "Telekinetic abilities are only limited by what you imagion them to be. Know you can lift the desk and the rest will take care of itself." He said and the desk levitated and she smiled. He sat it down and she concentrated and lifted the deskl and he clapped. "See. You just believe in yourself." He said and walked around. "Professor Summers how many people can we connect in a link?" Asked a tall boy. "May I get this Jean?" he asked and he nodded. You can get as many as you wish you only have to know the mind is merely a vessel. A container. You can bring as may as you want into a link as long as you make sure to not fully enter the container and risk a bond you don't want. Said Aurora and they all nodded. Jean smiled and they went on.**

**At lunch he went and found Bobby sitting with Rogue and they were talking to the junior team. "hey baby." Said Aurora walking up behind Bobby and kissing his neck. "That is creepy how we can't hear you coming." Said Kitty shaking her head. "It's a effect of my super speed. I'm light weight built. I bet even Jubilee could pick me up." He said and she smiled getting up. She came up behind him and did it. "Wow you are light." She smiled and sat him down by Bobby. "I'm as light as a baby." He smiled and Rogue rolled her eyes. "Shuge you're a trip." She said kissing his cheek. "So I have to ask. How is the sex?" Asked Kitty and everyone listened in even at surrounding tables. "Wow." Was all Bobby said and laughed. "What do you do?" Asked Multiple man. "Well he did this stroking thing on my stomach." Bobby shivered and they laughed. "That plus because of our cold natures we're more touch censored. I felt everything he did. And I mean EVERYTHING." Aurora said making they giggle. "What was the best part?" Asked Rogue. "For me everything was perfect but damn he has a good mouth." Bobby moaned at the momery. They looked at Aurora. "Ok I'm veritile and Bobby was bad at neither." Said Aurora moaning. **

"**Hey Aurora I've never felt what empathy was like can I try a bit?" Rogue asked and he nodded. She concentrated and felt his ability flow threw her. She breathed slowly as she felt everything around her. "Multiple boy is very excited." She smiled. He blushed and got up to leave. "What's it like?" Asked Kitty. "I can feel you all around me. I feel the world around me." She said and Aurora ran his hand over her neck and she whimpered. "What's he doing?" Asked Maria. "He's letting her feel the emotion's of last night." Bobby said and Rogue was relaxing but breathing hard. She opened her eyes and hugged Aurora. The got up and left holding hands. "they have gotten close." Kitty smiled. "Yeah. They understand one another's abilities. In a way Aurora's an extenshion to the world that allows her to feel everything again." Bobby said and they nodded. **

**Aurora, Bobby, Rogue, and Warren headed to the Professor's office where he was waiting for them with Jean. "You ready?' He asked and they all nodded. He waved his hand and the door appeared. "Cool." Bobby said and Rogue nodded. He opened it and they walked through the doorway. It disappeared behind them. He guided them through the hall. "Wow how do you find where your going?" Asked Warren. "This hall has no definite direction. You find where you need to be." Aurora smiled at him and they got to the office and walked in seeing Leo talk with the Caporeal teacher. "Ok I'll handle the paper work." Leo said and he disappeared. "Hey son." Leo said walking over to hug him. "Charles my father. Dad Professor Charles Xavier or as we call him X." Said Aurora and the two men shock hands. "Leo." Charles said sitting forward. "Do I know you?" Asked Leo and Charles looked confused. "Wait when did you see him Professor?" Asked Aurora. " Was a young boy. About 7." Charles said confused. "Your little Charlie?" asked Leo and he nodded. "Well I'll be. I miss your mother she was a fine woman." leo said. "Like I said dad used to be a white lighter. After a good person dies on occashion there offer the chance to become a white lighter and guide people like he did my mother and aunts. He gave up his power's becoming mortal again for my mom." Said Aurora and Charles smiled. **

**They sat at his desk and started to talk. "How is that pin head stepbrother of your's?" Asked Leo. "He's as angry as ever. Goes by the persona of Juggarnuat now." Said Charles and Leo nodded. "Well why don't we get to the talks. So what are we thinking?' Asked Leo. "Well the X- men are teacher's as well as fighter's. We could offer support to your students. The children use their power's freely on our grounds if they wished to visit we have a holographic room you could use for training if needed.' Said Charles and Leo nodded. "Well we can offer you help on locating people if need be, A place to escape if your school is destroyed in an attack. No one with ill intent can enter the school." Leo said. "Could you set up barrier's like that at the institute?" Asked Jean and Leo thought about it. "I think we could. Wouldn't be that hard to do." Said Aurora and Leo nodded.**

**They gave the Professor and the other's a tour. "Here is our day care center." Leo said and they all walked in and little ones where playing and using magic. Two little girl's were levitating and playing patty cake. "So young and such control." Jean smiled. "Well when your born with them the abilities are second nature. A lot of witch children even show power's in the womb.' Said Leo and they looked surprised. "Let's see with me mom kept reading people's mind at bad moments and found out more about Aunt Paige and Henry's sex life then she wanted." Smiled Aurora giggling. "So in the womb your parent can use your abilities?" She asked. "On occashion. With Wyatt mom was virtually indestructible. He had his sheild and if she got hurt he healed her." Said Aurora and they were impressed. "How much power does that boy have?" Asked Scott and Aurora sighed. "A lot. His power's could fill an entire chapter at least. He's scared of himself at times which is why I'm glad he has you Warren." Said Aurora taking the Angel into his arms. "Me what can I do?' Asked Warren shyly. Aurora looked hi in the eyes. "I see how Wyatt is around you. He relaxes more, He smiles bigger, He's at ease. Not afraid to let loose. You make him feel safe Warren. When you hold him in those big wing's for once he doesn't feel like the protector but instead that he's protected. That he can be himself and not the blasted twice blessed child. Not some weapon for an eternal war. Up until now I only ever saw him relax around me when we were alone. Because in a lot of way's I have the same fear's. I'm a being who if I wanted to could have anything I wanted, money, sex, or anything. But you and Bobby give us what we can't get with magic. Love Warren. For….once we feel…human. Loved." Said Aurora crying and Leo took his son in his arms. **

"**Why didn't you ever tell me?' Asked Leo tearing. "We didn't wanna burden you guys. You had to take care of so many. Mom was busy saving the world. We just didn't want you worrying about us to. Or worse pitting us." Said Aurora and Leo held him tight. "I am never to busy or mom either to listen to you. And I would never pity you or Wyatt. I see so much strength. You two and Chris bare so much power in you. You fear it that's good. The fear reminds us that we are human. But the love does to." Leo said holding him and Bobby walked up and held him also. He turned around and teased Bobby's lips with his own then slow began a passionate kiss. Everyone watched even the children. When they stopped a little girl came up to Aurora and pulled his pant leg. He squatted for her. "Don't cry. It will be ok." She smiled and whipped his tear's away. He picked her up and hugged her and Bobby held them and they poked her in the belly and for the first time. Aurora felt warm and human.**

**They walked through the door and Wyatt was waiting with Chris and Gambit and When Aurora appeared Wyatt pulled him into a hug with Chris. Leo walked through and saw them hugging. Warren walked up behind Wyatt and tapped his shoulder. Wyatt turned around and Warren grabbed him with his wings pulling him into a hug. Wyatt broke down in his arms and cried like Leo hadn't seen in many year's. Warren kissed him and they glowed like Bobby and Aurora had. Everyone seemed to cry a bit. When it stopped Gambit was holding Chris and kissing him as they stopped glowing as well. "I think it's time." Aurora said and they all nodded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It had been two mouths and the wedding was the wedding to end all weddings began. The Halliwell brother's stood in one room getting dressed. Aurora wore a silk belly drape shirt that made the long hair he used his shape shifting to grow out look beautiful as it was a pale purple, his bottoms were a pair of bell bottom silk pants that had moon designs on it and a snow flake on the breats of his shirt, a tiara that had a icy diamond in it, and knee high black boots. He had his hair tied back and had snow flake earrings. He had dark eye liner on and his hair was covered in snow looking material. He had a snow train that followed him. Chris wore a clay red drape shirt like Aurora's. Light red bell bottoms and he wore leave's in his spelled long hair to symbolize fall. Gold eyeliner made his eyes sparkle and the broze earring's shined. His train was leaves and branches in a golden color. Wyatt had kept his short hair but added green highlites. He wore a green drape shirt that didn't cover his belly button. And he had a wing like train behind him. His pants were a lite green. He had in angel wing earrings. But just as stunning was Rogue who had been cured. She stood in a beautiful wedding dress that was aburn to set her red hair. Her trian was of the sun. She had Aurora spell out her hair and she was breath taking. She was marrying Kitty which at first shouted every body bit they knew it was what she and Kitty deserved. **

**Piper, Paig, Phoebe, Leo, Henry, Coope, and Charles entered the room. "Oh my god." jean said when she came in behind them with Scott. "Aurora. Wow. Chris damn, Wyatt and Rogue beautiful." Jean said hugging them all. "I got something old and burrowed." Piper said showing Melinda's Chalice. "What is it?" Asked Rogue. "It's the very cup Melinda used to use in her rituals." Said Piper and Rogue held it with care. "I brought something blue." Charles said revealing four boxes. Each Jean floated to one of them. They opened them to reveal a blue diamond bracelot with an x on it. Aurora held his hand to his mouth while Rogue threw her arms around Charles. "Thank you…. Dad." She said and Charles squeezed her tight. Leo stepped forward as well handed them all a box. His son's contained a locket with all three of them and their parents as kids in then with a triquetrous on it. It read also( Halliwells united the world because we are a family united.) Aurora broke down and jumped in Leo's arms. Wyatt and Chris their mother. "It's true. We are united in love." Leo said and everyone nodded. Rogue opened hers to find a triquetrous that had the words(Honorary Halliwell) Written on them. "So you know we're always here." Aurora told her and she hugged them all. "Well it's time.' Piper cried smiling. **

**Aurora, Wyatt, Rogue, and Chris stood at the end of the isle and Charles was giving away Rogue while Leo was giving away the boy's with Coope and Henry walking them. They started with Aurora walking down first. Bobby stood smiling in his light blue shirt and pant's. Wyatt came behind him and Warren watched with his wing's behind him proudly and in a special drape shirt Aurora made for him with silk shorts that made him look like a real angel. Chris walked as Gambit stood there in his purple tux and smiled. Rogue walked to Kitty who was wearing a red dress a little elike hers but no train. They reached them and Charles and Leo stood by them. "Who gives these young people away?" Asked Grams. "I do." Leo said crying. "I do as well." Charles said whipping his eyes. They turned to here.**

"**We are gathered here today to untie these young people in holy matrimony. First does anyone have any object's if so speak them now or forever hold your peace." Grams said and orbs started to hit a barrier over head and Aurora smiled. "What is that?" Asked Wyatt. "I thought the elder's might try to but in so I left them a little something." Smiled Aurora and they giggled. "Well no objections "heard" so Aurora you start the vows and on down the line." Grams smiled. **

"**Bobby. From the first time I saw you. You took my breath away. Your smile and your eyes that looked deep with in me. I can never live without seeing those everyday when I wake. I don't wanna try. I love you Bobby and I give you everything." Said Aurora and Bobby smiled. "Aurora. Each day with you has made me smile more and more. I am cold blood but being near you I feel warm and unfire. I never want that to end. I love you Aurora Halliwell." He said and Wyatt began. "Warren you are the kindest and most special person I know. Never in my life did I think I'd find some one like you who could do all this for me. Make me feel safe and protected. I love you Warren. Wings and all." Wyatt smiled and Warren smiled back. "Wyatt my love I have never felt so complete. Without you I never would again. I love you my angel." Warren said crying. "Gambit. You're a smart ass and dork.' Chris said and smiled. "But your mine. And I love you. For ever monsheir." Said Chris in his cajuin tone he'd saved for the wedding to surprise wedding. Gambit smiled big and held his hand. "Chris. I have aften wondered if anyone out there was for Gambit. But you made me believe it cheri. I luve you Chris." Gambit said and Rogue blushed. "Kitty. We have always been close. When I became cured you showed me so much. You were pateint and kind. Not I will reward that. I love you Kitty Pride with all my heart." Rogue smiled crying. "Wow. Rogue I love you. I always saw what your shyness hid Rogue. The heart of a great woman. And I can't waiot to belong to that heart." Kitty said and Grams tied their hands. "These young men and Woman have said their vow's before witnesses. I bind them to this with this rope. You may kiss." Grams said and Bobby pulled Aurora into a jaw crushing kiss. Chris dipped Gambit who was surprised but was soon made happy with a passionate kiss. Warren held Wyatt in his wing's and Rogue was picked up by Kitty.**

**The reception was beautiful. They walked over and Leo, Wolverine, Henry, and Coope stood for the father dance. Aurora stood with his dad and danced to a slow song. "I imagion giving you all away. Just not all at once." Leo said crying and Aurora was to. "You'll never get rid of us. We're like a buma ring we just come back." aurora cried. Bobby and the other three. "That boy is so beautiful." Warren smiled looking at Wyatt laughing with Henry. Bobby saw Aurora crying with Leo. Piper walked up and hugged them all. "I'm so happy you guy's are apart of our family. You saved them." Piper said and then a explotion disrupted everything. Aurora looked and brotherhood member's were attacking. "There dead." Aurora yelled changing his outfit to his fighting suit. **

**The students stepped in front of their teacher's and the Halliwells. "Whats going on?" Asked Jean. "No one interrupt's our teacher's wedding!" Spikes yelled giving the signal and all the older student's attacked. Aurora smiled at Charles who was smirking. "X- Men! Halliwell's! Let's help em!" Aurora yelled. Aurora took Bobby's hand and ran out to the battle field and froze several mutants the telekinetic's student's were throwing around. Charles and Wyatt were levitated in the air by Jean and they sent out a telepathy wave knocking several out. Chris, Jubilee, and Gambit fired on a group. Piper and the sister's stay in the back and Paige orbed several student's around as they were in danger. Piper froze a great number and Phoebe channeled Wyatt's telekinetic power's and sent it at some. Chris raised his hands and shoot a lighting bolt from his hands at a couple. He looked at his hands. Aurora saw. "Go bro!" he cheered and high fived him as they went hand to hand with a couple feral's. Wolverine sliced a couple who were going for Rogue. While Scott blasted and Beast knocked a few out. **

**Ten minutes later everyone was standing in a field of knocked out mutants. Paige, Wyatt, Chris, and Paiges kids orbed them into holding cells. "We'll call the atthorities and have them all transported." Charles said. Wyatt waved his hand and they disappeared. "Done.' Wyatt said and Charles nodded. "Sorry about your guy's wedding Kevin said sadly. "Why?" Asked Chris. "It was ruined." Maria said. "Honey you an't officially a Halliwell until you've had someone's subconscious ruin it, demons attack, or almost die." Smiled Aurora giggling. "Yeah it's tradition." Piper said and they all laughed. "I say we get a picture." Said Aurora and all the Halliwell's, X- Men, and junior's gathered around. The camera flashed and they cheered. **

**Bobby and Aurora moaned in their bedroom as Aurora road Bobby and kissed him. Aurora licked his neck and bit him and drank in his blood and scent. Bobby moaned into him and as he detached pulled him into a kiss bloody and sweet. "I love you." Aurora said and Bobby bit him. Bobby rolled them over and held his hands to above his head and made love to him. He cummed and they whimpered in pleasure. Chris and Gambit licked each other's bodies as Gambit sucked on Chris shaft. Chris moaned as Gambit worked him with his tongue. "Remy." Chris moaned and Gambit pushed Chris on his back and slowly slid Chris in him. "Ah. Yes.' Gambit moaned into his mouth as they rocked and kissed. **

**Chris rolled them over and pulled out and straddled Gmabit and slowly had him fill him. "Ah monsheir." Gambit moaned as Chris road him. Chris moaned and whimpered and his body glissened with sweat. Gambit stroked him and they began to pick up speed. "Ah..Ah.. Remy!" Chris moaned and fell on him as he shot his on load which landed on Gambit's face. **

**Wyatt arched on his hands and knee's with Warren behind him making love to him and he pulled Wyatt to him back to chest. He reached down as Wyatt pulled his head around for a kiss. He backed up into Warren's thrust. "Warren.' he moaned and they cummed. Rogue and Kitty were active as well. They caressed each other's bodies. Kitty suckled Rogues nipples. "Kitty." She cried and Kitty pushed two finger's with in her. They kissed and as Rogue pinched her nipples in between her finger's. Rogue grabbed the strap on from the bed side table that has one that went in her and the one on the outer side. She slowly pushed it in and strapped it on. She laid Kitty on her back and slowly pushed it in her. "Rogue." She moaned as they made love. "Kitty." Rogue moaned as they both climaxed. They laid holding one another.**

**In the morning they all woke up with a student bring a breakfast tray to their room. "Here you both go." Said Kevin as they sat covered in the bed. "Thanks man." Smiled Bobby and he left. They sat feeding one another kissing. "I love you." Bobby said kissing him and they finished eating. "Hey I'll meet you in the Danger Room. I'm going to take care of something." Aurora said running out after kissing him. **

**He went down in the elevator to Magneto's cell. The entire room was coated in plastic. He walked through the metal detector and then into his chamber. "hello Eric." he said sitting. "Ah. Aurora Halliwell. Charles Prodical child." He smiled. "Oh I don't know about that Eric. And call me Magus." He smiled. "So what you come to gloat?" Asked Eric. "I suppose Charles already told you us and my family took out a great number of your brotherhood. The anti- mutant sentiments are easing up and the bill has been vetoed by the president. Hank has been nominated for Secretary of the united states. What you thought couldn't is becoming." Said Aurora. Eric looked at him. "What have you seen?" Asked Eric leaning. "It will be a long road. But humans will get there Eric. We have only to help. Your way would have lead to death and destruction. Humans are changing Eric in more way's than one Eric. One day there won't be a homosapian left. But not by your way. Mother nature takes care of things in time. And with the liberation of one race comes the liberation of another." Said Aurora standing. "Tell Charles……. I'll give him what he want's." Eric said and Aurora walked over to him and hugged him. "You're a good man Eric. You just forgot your way." Aurora said walking out.**

**Aurora walked to the office. "Come in." Charles said in his style and Aurora entered. "Professor Eric wishes to see you.' Said Aurora. "What for?" Asked Jean walking in. "Let's say I was able to give him what he wants." Said Aurora smiling. "What did you see?" Asked Charles. Aurora broadcast it to their minds. Jean was crying. Children we're playing out in the open and a boy was floating a ball and his mother was clapping and picked him up teleporting. A young man and his friends meet in a park and talked witch craft with regular people. "What was that?" Asked Jean softly. "The future. No humans left. Just not in the way Eric intended." Said Aurora as Beast walked in. "In the future there are no regular people left and mutant kind are not the only liberated ones." Smiled Aurora. "How is that possible?" Asked Jean. "I have been working on this for sometime actually. It seems the x gene is becoming the dominant gene in human physiology. He's right in a few decades there won't be a homosapian left. In a way Magneto wins." Said Beast and Charles sat looking out the window. "Jean everyone follow me." Said Charles and they walked out to the elevator.**

**They walked into Cerebro and Charles scanned the world. "He's right. The population has almost doubled." Said Charles as he sat scanning the world. "Can I see something Charles?' Asked Aurora and Charles handed over the helmet. Aurora stood and a purple signature pattern showed. "What is this?" asked Jean. "Witches." Smiled Aurora and he teared. "Wait." he said and felt something pull him to one. He sat down the helmet and ran out with the other's following. All X- Men report to X- Jet we have a situation. Lighter and Sparkle on point! He sent out and changed into his uniform. **

"**What is it?" Asked Chris running in. "We have a demonic attack on a home in Miami, Florida." Said Aurora and they hopped in the jet. **

**When they arrived the house was burning. "Lighter take Shadow Cat, Rogue, and Gambit. Check the perimeter. Sparkle take Iceman, Storm, and Poitr check the outside of the house. Jean, Scott, wolverine your with me." Said Aurora and they entered the house. Aurora scanned the house and felt the draw upstairs. On alert three hostiles. These aren't mutants kill or be killed. Watch out there's a small child a witch here. He sent and they nodded. Aurora shadow stepped in and a small boy was sitting in a sheild and three demons were standing around here. "help!" he shouted and something snapped in Aurora. He jumped out and conjured his shadow dagger's and killed one while Wolverine did another. Jean desinigrated the other. **

**The boy was shaken and scared. Aurora approached him. "I'm here." Said Aurora and the sheild went down and the thirteen year old ran to him holding him. "Mommy." He said. Jean and Logan looked at one another. "My son. My son." he cried. Bobby walked in. "What's going on?" Asked Bobby. "I think you and his relationship just became interesting." Logan said. They all walked out to the X- Jet and hopped in. Aurora sat with the young boy and rocked crying. Bobby sat by him and stroked his face. "I'll kill them Bobby. I'll kill them all." He said and Bobby looked at Chris. "Aurora what is wrong?" Asked Wyatt kneeling before his brother. Aurora touched Wyatt's head and entered his mind. Wyatt was calm them his eye's shot open. "Oh my god." he cried and looked at Chris and entered his mind. "Oh god. Melin." Chris cried into Gambit's arms. **

**They arrived and headed straight for the office where Charles waited. "What happened?' Asked Charles and Aurora was still crying holding Melin. "we don't know they can't quite crying." Said Bobby trying to consol Aurora. "He's…. my son…." Cried Aurora and Bobby was confused. "What are you talking about?' Asked Jean kneeling by him. He allowed her to enter his mind. She saw him holding a baby boy and that baby turning to a young boy. Holding the boy and tickling him, feeding him ice cream, raspberries. Then the elder's orbing in. ("You must give him to us. He is to powerful. He is an abomination." They ran and attacked them. Aurora threw three into a wall and was shot from behind and Piper ran down and was sent into a wall. A elder took him away from a bleeding crying Aurora. "My son." He said and passed out then everything went dark.)**

**Jean broke the connection and took Aurora's face in her hands. "I know baby boy. I know." She said and he cried. She stood and everyone looked at her. "The elder's thought he was a threat and took him from Aurora. Whipping his and his families memories. The boy is born from him souly. He grew to be 11 in minutes. He's been missing for two year's." Said Jean and Bobby looked at Aurora cry and shake holding the boy. He kneeled. "Melin." Bobby said and the boy looked at him. "Who…are… you?" he asked and Aurora was calming down. "I'm Bobby. I married your mom. I'm very happy to meet you." Said Bobby and Aurora looked as his son put his hand in Bobby's. "Are you my daddy now?" Asked Melin and Bobby smiled. "if you want." He said and the boy crawled to him and hugged him. "Melin I'm so sorry." Aurora cried shaking still. "Mom It's ok." He said standing up and hugging his mom. "I'm tired mom." He said looking faint. "He needs blood." Said Aurora cutting his wrist and holding it to his son's mouth and he bit in and started to drink. "Good boy Melin. That's a boy. You feel better?" He asked and melin let go and nodded. "You need any more blood come to one of us. Some one will let you drink." Aurora said kissing his forehead. Chris walked over and hugged him. "My little boy. Never again." Chris said and Gambit walked over. "Melin this is my husband Gambit." Said Chris and Gambit shock his hand. Aurora picked him up and walked him over to Warren. "You remember Uncle Wyatt." he said pointing at Wyatt who kissed his cheek. "That is his hunky guy Warren." Said Aurora and Melin touched his wings. "Wow." He smiled a bit. "hey little guy." Smiled Warren. "Warren would you and Wyatt take him to eat? I need to do something." Said Aurora and Melin walked over to Wyatt. "I'll be down soon baby.' Aurora said and Melin smiled nodding. **

**He watched Warren and Wyatt take him out and he was crying again and turned to the other's. "Chris." Said Aurora and Chris walked to him. "Let's get them.' Chris smiled. "I'm coming to. My job to help protect my son." Bobby smiled and Aurora kissed him. "We'll go get your family Aurora. You just come back." Storm said placing her hand on his shoulder. Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Piotr, Jean, Scott, Gambit, and even Logan placed their hands on their shoulder's. "I'm coming to." Jean said and Chris nodded. **

**They orbed in the heaven's. They walked towards the elder's sitting room and walked in. The elder's turned to them. "Why are you here. What are they doing here. You have broken the rules…" Said Darius. "We have broken rules! What about yourself! I will kill you! You took my son! My only son!" Aurora yelled and Chris held him back as he cried. "What? What is he talking about Darius?" Asked another. Darius was nervous. 'I did what was necessary." He said and the rest gasped. "It was necessary to take my husbands child. I will never forgive you for that." Bobby said making ice claws on his gloves. "Wait!' Said a elder running up to them. She took off her hood. "Aunt Prue." Said Aurora falling to his knee's and she kneeled by Aurora. "Yes it's me child." She smiled. "They took him Prue. They took my baby." Cried Aurora and she held him. "For that he will be punished. Him and anyone who helped him." Prue said and he whipped his eyes. "That is not enough to heal these wounds of betrayle." Said Aurora standing. "I know." Prue said solemly. "We want nothing more to do with you elder's. We will help innoceints our way. Never come near me our my family again. Or I will vanquish you. Except for you Aunt Prue. Mom and Phoebe will need you now." Said Aurora and Darius attacked. Aurora stepped up and sent the bolt back and it hit him making him fall to his knee's. "Ah.' he said. He tried again and this time Jean held out her hand and he hit the floor passed out. "No one hurts my family." Jean said and Aurora hugged her.**

**They orbed back in the institute and found Melin with a crying Leo and Piper. Aurora and the other's stepped before them. "We're split from them now. I've severed ties with the elder's." Said Aurora and Melin ran to him hugging him and Bobby. "Can we live here forever mom. I like it here." Said Melin and Aurora smiled. "Sure go outside and show the other's some magic.' He said and he ran out after kissing him. "He's a strong boy." Phoebe said through tear's. "He's hurting. He'll probably crumble tonight.' Said Jean and Aurora nodded. "Mom." Said Aurora sitting by her. "I saw Aunt Prue." He said and she held her breath. "She's an elder. She knew nothing about this. Most of them didn't. Darius is to be punished. I told her to talk to the two of you." Said Aurora and she nodded. "What will you do now? Your cut off from the elder's." Said Scott. "What we always do help people. They've never been a real help before. Dad we need to speak to the other witches.' Said Aurora and Leo nodded. "I plan on it. I'm calling a emergency meeting of all the coven's in magic school.' Said Leo and Aurora nodded. "What are you going to do?" Asked Bobby. "Tell them. How much longer until another child is to powerful? Who else will they split up?" Asked Aurora and he nodded. Chris held Gambit and kissed him and cried a bit more. "I'll get to creating Melin's records.' Said Aurora and Piper nodded going with him.**

**They stood in the kitchen with Jean and Scoot as they mixed the herbs. "So you can create records?" asked Scott. "Yep. It's as easy as pie." Said Aurora shadowing ingredients down up away. "Your using a lot of magic." Paige said. "The way I figured it if they can't follow their own rules why should I anymore. For christ sake summoning Herbs won't kill anybody. I severed ties with them and their rules.' Said Aurora and Paige thought about it and orbed her a cup of coffee. Aurora smiled a bit and wrote everything on the paper. "Aurora can we clean up our mess with magic?" Asked Patty and Aurora looked at Paige who nodded and Patty waved her hand and it disappeared. "Mom we may just clean our room now." Said Patty as they orbed away outside. Paige smiled a bit and Melin came walking in. He hugged his moms side and Aurora smiled. "I missed you.' he said and kissed him as they hugged. "I missed you to. Now how about we make you an A student. Think you can keep that up?" Asked Aurora teasingly and Melin rolled his eyes. "I'm a genius mom." He said smiling and Aurora smirked. "I forgot that. Your like me. Speaking of need anymore blood?" Aurora asked and he nodded. "I got it." Said Jean volunteering. She picked him up and he bit. She held him rocking him and Aurora smiled.**

**Aurora sat and suddenly he felt kind of funny. "Whoa." He said and Beast was sitting with him. "Aurora you ok?' He asked and walked him to the lab. Beast ran test after test and than returned. "aurora…. Your pregnant.' beast smiled and Aurora jumped up and hugged him. He shadowed them to the lunch room where everyone was eating. Charles was sitting with Melin as he ran in. "Everyone. Bobby! I'm pregnant!" He said jumping up and down. Everyone looked at him funny but Bobby and Meline who ran with his brother's to hug him. "I get a baby bro or sis yes. Make it a boy please." Melin said and Aurora giggled. **

**That night Aurora sat with Bobby and Melin in his room riding to his son. "Mom. How did you find me after all this time?" He asked. "You wanna know follow me love. Bobby we'll be back soon." Aurora said and they headed down the hall and to the elevator. "Icyfang code 267348 alpha." He said and it lowered them. They made it to the bottom floor and Aurora walked him to Cerebro. They walked in and Melin gasped making Aurora laugh. He walked to the helmet and placed it on his head. "Stand still Melin. Watch." He said. E concentrated and the purple signature showed up. "There they all are son. All the witches and magical people in the world." Said Aurora and Melin smiled then turned to his mom. "They kept trying to bind me. One tried to brake my field with lighting." Said Melin starting to cry. Aurora took off the helmet and held his son as the illushion disappeared. **

"**Why did they do this mom?" He asked. "Because their afraid. Afraid that we can exsist and save the world without them. Afraid to be offselete. What do you think of Bobby?" Asked Aurora changing the subject. "He's funny. I like him. He's a cool dad.' Smiled Melin and Aurora smiled. They walked back to the room and they curdle up with Melin.**

**They all sat around the proclaimed X- Men table and Melin was talking with his mom. They were giggling about a boy Melin thought was cute. "He's got these perfect abs and everything." He smiled. "You little horn dog." Smiled Aurora poking him and he shrugged while Bobby looked a little concerned. "Where is this boy?" Bobby asked and Aurora smiled. "Oh boy dad has found his protective streak." Aurora giggled and Melin smiled hugging Bobby. "Dad you have to know I will be dating. Hello I'm almost 14." Melin said and Bobby pouted. "I'm locking you in the room." Bobby said and Aurora smiled while Melin rolled his eyes and Melin smiled when a tall 16 year old entered the hall he was a sandy blond with as Melin said a nice body. "Your right son damn." Aurora said smiling at Melin and Bobby looked ready to pounce as teh guy walked over. "hey Melin." He said and Melin jumped over and hugged him. The guy twirled him around. "So my adorable rag doll. I was wondering if you'd take a walk with me?" Asked the guy. "Yeah one minute." he said and walked over to them. "I just got asked on a walking date." Smiled Melin and Aurora patted his back. "I talk to this guy before anything happens. I know i can't stop things from happening but I wanna talk to him." bobby said and Melin smiled and kissed his dads cheek and walked off. "Your cute when your protective." Aurora smiled turning around and cuddling into him and rubbing his baby bump. "Whoa!" Aurora said sitting up. "What you ok?" Asked Storm and he nodded in pain. "Just a kick to the spin." He said and the woman laughed. "Bobby you want anymore your carrying them." Said Aurora and everyone snorted and giggled while Bobby smiled. "Could I?" Asked Bobby and all the guys looked at him like he was nuts. "Yeah sure babe. You really wanna do it?" Asked Aurora and Bobby nodded. "Ok next batch is your's." Smiled Auror and Bobby kissed his neck. "How about we practice?" Asked Bobby kising his neck. "You got it babe." Aurora said shadowing them to their room.**

**They appeared naked on the bed and Aurora had Bobby on his back and took his cock in his throat. "Ah yes suck my cock baby. Yes. Yes." he moaned and Aurora abilged. Bobby fucked his face and thraot and Aurora loved his rough side. Aurora pulled off and positioned himself at Bobby's boy pussy and started pushing in and Bobby whimpered and smiled as he was filled with Aurora's big cock. Aurora laid on him and his new baby belly stroked Bobby's cock and Bobby raised his hips and pressed up against it. "I love that belly." bobby moaned and Aurora smiled. "Ah!" Bobby said as Aurora got a bit rougher with him and you could hear his sack hit Bobby's ass. Bobby turned over on his hands took a beating in his boy pussy and stroked himself. "Yes fuck me." He said and Aurora held him tight and smacked his ass making hotter. "Ah!" they yelled and cummed. Bobby fell on the bed and Aurora on him. They manuvered and Bobby held him in his arms. "You are a great lay baby." Laughed Bobby kissing him and Aurora nodded smiling. "Must be if I'm pregnaunt and Bobby smiled. **

**Outside in the lush trees on the grounds Melin sat with the guy. "So Billy. What are you thinking?" Asked Melin nervously and Billy smiled at him. "That I'm nervous being around a sexy young man who's parents would kill me for dating." He smiled. "Well mom approves actually of me dating. Dad said you'd have to speak with him though. He is protective but he means well. So is this you asking me out Billy?" Asked Melin and Billy smiled getting out a ring. "No this is me asking for your hand." He said and Melin blushed. "But why? I'm so young and it's not legal. That and why would you wanna marry a barely teen kid?" Asked Melin and Billy pulled him into a kiss. Melin starte dto glow and his body gre. He was older again and he had emo long hair white and a new swimmer's build with a feminine hint. His cloths tore and his shirt fell off. Billy gasped at his new abs and light pecks. "Ok. I thought I was done growing." he smiled and Billy smiled pulliong him up. "Wait your a witch right. Maybe your power's responding to your wish to be older." Saod Billy smiling. Melin blushed and kissed Billy and invaded his mouth. Billy smiled as they pulled apart. "Lets go tell me parents.' he said nad Melin shaodowed them inside the school. People watche dhim as they passed. Melin knocked on the door and went in his parents where still naked. "Who are you two? Wait your my sons crush. Whos he?" Asked Bobby. Aurora got a towel and stood up and looked at Melin closely. "Son?" Asked Aurora and Melin nodded. "How?" Asked Bobby standing forgetting he was naked. "Well me and Billy were sitting by the water and well he said he wanted to be with me and I didn't think he'd actually want someone my age." Said Melin and Billy kissed him. "Any age I'd want you. Or wouldn't of asked you to marry me." Said Billy and Aurora smiled while Bobby looked a bit more suspious. "Anyway I wished I was older and well." Said Melin smiling. "That is great son. Billy I think you and Bobby have somethings to discuss." Said Aurora shadowing on some cloths and walked Melin out of the room and Billy noticed Bobby's nudity and closed his eyes. **

**Bobby noticed and blushed. "Sorry." Bobby smiled getting dressed and sat down. "Bobby I do love him. He's so special. He's everything I want. Everything I need. Please can I marry him?" Asked Billy and Bobby smiled sadly and nodded. "Thank you Bobby." Said Billy and they hugged.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just as they hugged a vortex opened in the room and a man stepped out and sent them all flying. Another appeared and smiled. "Hello new Charmed Ones." He said picking up Melin's unconcious body. The black one knocked Bobby out. "No!" Aurora yelled as they disappeared. He screamed a scream that shattered the windows of the Manor and every Halliwell in the family feel to their knee's no matter where they were. Xavier rolled in with Scott who hugged him while Jean checked Bobby over. "My son! My son!" He yelled and cried. Billy was crying as well and Bobby woke up and crawled over to Aurora as the family orbed and hearted in. "What happened? I suddenly felt sick.' Piper said and saw her son crying. She and the sister's ran over. "What happened?" Asked Piper and Leo walked over. "Sinister and another man took Melin." Bobby cried. "Who Aurora who?" Asked Paige and Aurora stood up. "Barbas!" He yelled and the ground beneath the institute shock. Bobby held him ti calm him down. "Baby please." bobby said and Aurora calmed and cried some more. "WHo is this Barbas?" Asked Charles. "The demon of fear. He has the power to kill you by bring your worst fear's to life. He drains the life force of his victims." Said Phoebe solemly. "What would he be doing with Sinister?" Asked Scott and Aurora suddenly starte dto glow and he went rigid. "Oh my what is happening?" Asked Jean as he turned to face them.**

**"When good of soul and evil of heart meet as one. All that is will be undone, To remake what is and destroy the weak blood, The blood must flow from two to one, Then all will be undone, Mercy and hope fail, Light will fall beneath the vail, Less two meet and act as the one, All balance be undone." Aurora spoke and fell to the floor. Bobby checked him opver and he slowly woke up. "I think he just cast a prophecy." Phoebe said and a elder orbed in. "he did. I know we are not on good terms but everything we both fight for is at stake.' The elder said and Aurora walked up to him. "What is it?" He asked crossing his arms. "We have received information that the mutant Apocalyps is free and he is trying to destroy both of the good and evil worlds." He said and Aurora thought. "Good soul and evil heart. That's straight foward." Paige said. "What are you talking about?" Asked Scott and Aurora motioned and all pf them appeared in the war room around the book.**

**"Sometime ago Chris's future self saved the world or so mom and the aunts thought at the time. Gideon another elder thought that my brother Wyatt was to powerful. So he was trying to kill him. Gideon used his power's to send my father and Chris to an alternate earth. One were evil rules. One in which what is good is evil. With the help of the evil counterparts the balance was set back in place. Gideons fouling around had upset the balance and the world became to good." Said Aurora. "Excuse me how can anything be to good?" Asked Rogue. "I got shot for just for leaving my car in the wrong place." Phoebe said and they nodded. "How was the balance sat back in place?" Asked the Proffesor. Leo hung his head and Piper rubbed his back. "A great act of evil in our world had to be committed by someone good." Said Aurora and Charles still looked at him. "Sir it's not something I have any right to share. Just know it got the job done and it was for the greater good. Damn I should like a fucking elder." he said and Wyatt smiled. "We are not all like Gideon and Darius you know." Said the elder and Aurora snorted. "Please. If it was up to you all we'd never have true happiness. I mean why weren't any of you watching him. Now because of you all I missed two year's of my son's life. And just a minute ago he aged again to age 16 so he could be with Billy. There is no way in hell I will allow you people to betray us again. We will work with you on this. But make no mistake. After this. I see you and I vanquish you. That understood?" he asked and the elder nodded sadly.**

**A couple of hour's past and Aurora sat in the living room with Bobby looking through the book. "I see no way around it.' Said Aurora closing the book and getting up. Bobby watched him and he walked up towards the professor's office and ran behind him. "Aurora." he said stopping him. "I know your hurting. But you are not in this alone. I loev him to. Natural son or not he is mine to. I won't allow you to beat yourself up about this." Bobby said pulling him into a hug. Wolverine walked up as Aurora cried in his arms. "Sorry about the boy." Wolverine said sadly and Aurora smiled. "Thanks Logan. Come on. Meeting." he said and called the other's to their meeting.**

**They all sat around the war table again and the cousin's joined. One of their own was gone no one would get away with that. "Ok guys I see no way around it. We have to connect our world to the alternate world and have to seek the help of the evil counterparts." Said Aurora and everyone looked stunned. "Evil? You want the help of evil?" Asked Kitty and he nodded. "They have as much to lose." Aurora said and they all nodded. "Ok. Lets get ready." Said Aurora and they all nodded.**

**They all stood in the Danger Room and Wyatt drew the triquettra. All the Halliwell's were present and the X- Men as well. They lit the proper candles. The three held hands and started the chant. Space and Time bend to thy will, A mirror world we wish to see, Show us the opposite power of three." They chanted and the doorway glowed and Aurora and the three stepped in. They stood in the Danger Room and it was empty. "Be on your guard guys." He said and they exsited it. Beast was outside it and he was scarier than usual. "Aurora. You look different." he said suspiously. "Listen Beast. I need to see your Aurora, Chris and Wyatt. I know their here. Tell them their twins are here.' Said Aurora and Beast walke dthem to the professor's office. The man before them looked decidedly darker than usual. His skin was darker and he was definitely trying to enter their minds. The door opened and the evil counterparts stepped in. Aurora evil was wearing dark hair, leather pants, black open shirt, and a chosker, as well as spiked boots. Chris wore his hair long and tied back, skin tight spandex shirt and leather pants, army style boots. Wyatt was a looker as always. His hair was long and straight and he had a gotee. His pants were thank god not leather rather denium. The shirt was torn and silk. He wore a spike collar and bracelots. "Who are you and what is the meaning of impersonating us?" Asked E- Aurora. Aurora got up and walked up to him. "Look at me Aurora. I'm you. Did your mother ever tell you about the reality cross over?" Asked Aurora and the three nodded. "Well were from the good reality. We need your assistance with something that is threatening our worlds. Both of them. And if I'm not mistaken your son is missing to." Said Aurora and the eyes of the dark one glowed. "What do you know about Melin?" he asked and Wyatt and Chris walked up. "I'm betting Barbas and Sinister?" Asked Wyatt and his dark counterpart nodded.**

**"We have to do it together. Apocolayps is seeking to destroy every reality. And to remake everything in his image." Said Aurora. "And what makes you think we'll help you?' Asked Charles and Aurora looked at his other self. "Because I know myself. And good or evil. No one takes or harms anyone I care for." Aurora and he dark counterpart smiled and pulled him close. "I'm in. But you have to give me a kiss." E- Aurora said. he kissed his evil counterpart and the other two darks smiled. "Don't you have a dark Bobby for that?" Asked Chris crossing his arms. "Yes. But we're not exclusive." Said E- Aurora after they parted the kiss. "Now lets go bake some kidnappers." Aurora said as his eyes glowed. "Wow even good I'm blood thirsty." Smiled E-Aurora and the dark team was gathered. "So we're to save all reality." Asked Scotts alternate self and they nodded. "yes. if you want to live to see your golden years that is." Said Aurora darkly and his evilself smiled. "Why would we follow a pansy ass?" Asked Wolverine and E- Chris pinned him up against the wall. "I don'tr care if he's good Logan. You cal him that again and we shall find out how far your healing abilities stretch." Chris said letting him down. Chris smiled and walked over high fivving him. "Logan remember bub. Good or evil we stick together." Chris said and laughed. Gambit walked up to Chris and looked at the evil counter part. "So hu is me goodie self?' Asked Gambit putting on the Charm power. "Dear. Well Gambit sorry man." He said looking at his evilself who shrugged. "He's your husband to." he smiled and crossed his arms. "Well Gambit dear I'm immune to the Charm power." Said Chris smiling and Gambit looked shocked. "So am i." Smiled the evil one and they laughed.**

**"How do you all get along so well?" Asked evil storm. They looked at one another. "Well good or evil. We are always fundemntally the same. How woul dthe elders say it?" Asked Wyatt and Aurora raised his hand and Wyatt smiled pointing at him. "Self absorbed pampered stuck up witches who don't know their place.' Aurora said and they laughed. "Aurora cut us off from thank the gods." Chris said and his evil counterpart looked at him and smiled. "So did ours." Said Wyatt and they all laughed. 'Well you all are coming to our reality if you want. But remember you are there to save the whole of the cosmos. Not screw it up even more.' Chris said looking at Kitty who smiled evilly with Rogues evil self. Aurora walked them to the Danger Room and they stepped through the portal.**

**They stepped through and the X- Men were thrown for a lupe. "Wow." Said Scott looking at dark Jean who barely wore a thing and Jean scrowled at him. "Wow. Hey good self can we trade husbands?" E-Aurora asked Aurora. The six charmed ones laughed. Aurora looked at dark Bobby and he wore a tight shirt grey with black denium pants and had on black lipstick as well as dark eyeliner. "We'll talk." Said Auror and his evil side smiled. They walked over and intros were started. "Ok we all know who each is. But to avoid confushion. Evil side goes by regular names and good side our code names if we have them." Said Chris and they nodded. **

**The team was in the war room when Charles wheele din. "I have informed the president of a world wide securiety alert. We have what ever means we need at our disposile. The Fantastic four have asked to join our mission. Reids scientific mind should help." Said Charles and they all nodded. "We need to be in mixed squadrents. Me and myself will make up the roster's. Squad a will be the outer fighter's to keep any lackies off us. B is the two Jean's. We will need you two as well as the professor to keep our minds sheilded. Barbas works on the mind. You'll have to help th eother's face him if need be." Said Aurora and the two Jeans smiled nodding. "C will consist of both charmed groups I know that." Said Chris an dthey all nodded. "Aurora. I don't want you to come. it's to dangerous.' Bobby pleaded. "Bobby." Aurora sighed. "What? Your pregnent. You can't do this. You'll put our childs life at risk." Bobby said and Aurora looked at him. "Don't you think we know this Bobby? Ha? Don't you think I feel the pressure of this? I am having to chose what is more important the safety of one son over another! But Melin needs us. As much as you are his dad Bobby. You weren't there for his birth. You didn't feel his first breath. Or feel the guilt of not being able to help him when they took him away for two year's. I his own mother! Was made to forget. I won't let my son feel abandoned again. Neither of us will!" Said Aurora and his evil side nodded and smiled. "You surprise me." E- Aurora said. Suddenly both hit the table. Both Bobby's had syringes in their hands. "I'm sorry they both said. **

**Chris was frantic. He checked both over with his counterpart. "What have you done? He's normal." Said Chris. "We made a temporary binding syrum." Said the dark Bobby. Chris was mad as was Wyatt. "He'll kill both you for this you know that?" Asked Chris and they nodded. "He'll get past this.' Said Bobby. "For your sack Bobby I hope your right." Wyatt said. Wyatt orbed them both to a bed.**

**The team's stood in the Danger Room after the Fantastic Four arrived. "Ok. Now in the neutral plain. You will need to be careful. We are not sure what will pop up." Chris said and they began the spell with their dark counterparts. "Time forward and reverse, Space expand and retract, Open the door to where we both can exsist, Open the door where good balances the evil, Let the two become one." They chanted and a grey portal opened. They walked through and there stood more. 'hey. We're your neutral counterparts. We are aware of the mission and we are ready to help. Follow us." They said and they all walked into the war room. "Apocolyaps has taken up refuge in our world. We can get you to him. But he is protected heavily. We will need to be careful and quick." The neutral Charles said and they nodded. They went to the X- Jets and in three hour's arrived.**

**They stood outside a tall pyramid. They walked out and soldier's ran out. "Kitty, Bobby, Warren, Strom, and Gambit all out and we'll go inside." Chris neutral said. The group stayed and attacked. They ran inside and Rogue used her strength to punch her way in. "Nice arm." Wolverin told her and she smiled. They ran inside and stood in a chanmer. A woman with antimantiul claws steppe dout. "Wolverins I kno wyou have a bite to pick with them." Said the good Chris and they smiled jumping out at her and the sabortooth that joined her. They ran past them into a ritual room. Apocolyaps times three sat there. "Well well. If it isn't the X- Men and only two of each Charmed Ones I'm crushed." Apocolyapsed laughed. The three Melin's were being held in rings by their hands and feet. "They are powerless to escape." Smiled Apocolyaps. Chris dark stepped up. "Melin's don't be afraid we'll save you." He said an dthey looked at him. "You can't. Chris save the world. Forget about us." Said Melin dark and they fainted. "Apocolyaps I thought you were evil but taking three innoceint children! My nephew's! You will pay!" Said Rogue jumping in and she was sent back by Sinister who jumped out. Barbas followed. Barbas waved his hand over Scott and he invisioned he had shot Rogue. Jean pulled him out. "What?" Asked Barbas and the charmed ones nodded. "be gone you vile reatch, No fear's or hopes stretch, Burn in charmed fire with in the pit, Concured are we and you oblit!" They read and Barbas exploded as did the hope counterpart who was stnding by the good Apocolyapse. **

**Rogue and Beast took down the sinister's. "So you have beaten them but you will not us!" Dark Apocolaypse said and they started to absorb the power of the boy's. "I feel so alive!" Apocolyaps shouted. They walked down from their platform and the Scott's fired to only have it sent back. He was unconcius. Melins looked at one another and nodded. "Uncles!" they said. "tell mom we love him." Said the Melins and they began to chant. "End time as your name says, Is your time to mend, Good speaks and Evil rym, Light ends the voice and breath, Darkness speaks the word that cuts the flesh, End this unholy might, Erase them and put the balance right." They chanted and smiled. They and the Apocolyapse's faded away and the Apocolyapses screamed while the Melin's smiled. "No!" The Chris and Wyatt's said. Bobby and the rest ran in. "Melin!" they cried and Bobby and his dark self walked up to Beast. "They scacrificed themselves to save us." Said beast shaking and Bobby fainted and they started to leave.**

**Back in the good world Aurora and his dark side awoke. "No!" They screamed and help one another crying. Charles and every student heard the psychic echo. They turned to see them both running down the hall. "No!" Aurora shouted and fell to his knee's. "My son!" E- Aurora cried. His light self held him. "Aurora what has happened?' Asked Charles as the team came through. Bobby and his dark self had awaken and Aurora and his darkself saw them. **

**The dark ones had left for their world and Aurora stood infront of Bobby as his evil self disappered. The Fantastic Four sat solemly as they all talked. Aurora looked at his husband and reared back hitting him in the face and then the gut. He flange him into the wall. "Aurora!" Chris yelled holding him back. "Aurora." Bobby cried walking up to him. "I am no longer your husband." He cried after Chris let him go. "What?" Asked Bobby and Aurora took off the ring and threw it at him. "Stay away from me! I lost my son. I could of helped!" he yelled and Bobby looked at him tear's streaming down. "But our child." he said and Aurora slapped him. "He was my son! My baby! I promised to never leave him again and you drugged me! You made me brake my promise! I hate you! I hate you!" Said Aurora running up to their room. He looked the door and started magically packing. Bobby pounded on the door. "Please! No Aurora! Please!" he said pounding on the door. Bobby broke in and he touched Aurora's shoulder. Aurora turned and bit him hard. "Ah!" He screamed and Aurora's eyes glowed a violent black. He let go and the other's stood there and mouths wide open. He had blood dripping down his face. "Never touch me again! You will see your child. But you will never touch my body again!" He yelled and Bobby held his bloody arm. He shadowed out and Bobby cried. Jean looked at his arm and took him to the informory. **

**Aurora shadowed in the Manor and Piper and the sister's sat at the table with their men. They watched him appear and he fell to his knee's and started to cry. They ran over to him. "Is that blood? Aurora what happened?" Piper asked scared. "Coope heart over and find out what happened."Phoebe said an dher husband dissappeared. "Momma. I failed. i failed. My baby boy! He's gone!" he cried loudly and Piper cried and pulled him into a hug.**

**At the school Coope appeared and stood before Bobby, Wyatt, Warren, Gambit, and Chris. "Uncle Coope is he home?" Asked Chris and Coope nodded. "He showed up covered in blood. What happened?" Asked Coope and Chris roughly picked up Bobby's arm. "Owe." he saiod and winced. "Serves you right. Your a terrible father. Your lucky I didn't do it." chris said and Gambit pulled him back. 'What happened?' Asked Coope and Wyatt steppedup to argue. "Bobby drugged Aurora so he couldn't go. Because he was afraid of the baby getting hurt. We lost Melin. They saved the world with their sacrifice... Aurora was awake when we arrived. After his evil self left. He attacked Bobby. Chris held him back and he ran upstairs after declaring he wanted nothing more to do with Bobby. Bobby wouldn't leave it alone and when he touched Aurora. He bit him hard. Made it painful. He was covered in blood and had this dark look in his eye. I never saw that before.' Said Wyatt and Bobby sat crying. "What you crying about?" Asked Wyatt angerily. "I want them both back." Said Bobby crying. "Well you'll never get it. Personally Aurora is better than me. I'd never let you see the baby if it was me.' Said Chris and walking away and Gambit sighed. "Bobby you screwed up." Warren said walking Wyatt away. Coope walked up and held him by the collar. "You better stay away until he wants to see you." Coope said hatefully and hearted out.**

**Aurora sat being rocked in a crying Piper's arms as Wyatt and Chris orbed in and watched. They started to cry as well and Phoebe and Paige held them. "God. Why today. Why?" Asked Chris falling to his knee's. "What?' Asked Leo crying. "I'm pregnant to." Chris said crying and Aurora stood and walked to him and held him tight. They stayed there and cried to gether with Wyatt. "My baby." Aurora whispered over and over. "What to go reck havok on the demons?' Asked Chris and Aurora nodded. He orbed them and Wyatt out.**

**Aurora a week later sat in his room with Piper getting ready for the funeral. "Baby it's almost time.' She said and he stood up. "I'm not going." He said and she smiled sadly. "Why?' She asked. 'Because if I go it means he's dead. How can I say that? It hurts to much momma." he said sitting and Piper held him. "he was my baby!" he cried as Phoebe and Paige walked in. They all three held him tight. "baby. It will be hard. But we have to." Piper cried getting up and walking out. Leo looked in and stepped in. "Billy is here." he said and Aurora motioned for him to be let in. He walked in and looked like a rock. But Aurora touched him and he started to sob. He fell into him and started to cry. "My love! I hate Bobby" he cried and they cried and Leo stood with Jean outside the door and Bobby stood not far and heard it. "He really hates me." Bobby teared. "Bobby." Jean said and reached out but he walked away. Jean looked in and walked in. She sat on Aurora's opposite side and hugged him. Logan came in and sat behind him and and pulled him away from the other two and Aurora cried in his chest. "Let it out bub. Let it out." Logan said and he himself has several small tear's in his eyes. Scott, Rogue, Kitty, Storm, Beast, Gambit, and Warren came in. They hugged him tight all of them and kissed his forhead. "Your my love to Mon sheirri. Wyatt and Warren to. I love you Aurora." Gambit said and kissed him gently. **

**The funeral was wician and almost everyone carried the body out of the school. Bobby sat way in the back and cried. The Fantastic Four sat there as well. Spiderman, and even the Captian America. There were solier's there and a man representing the President. Melin was buried on the grounds. Aurora used his powers and wrapped him in glissing stone. It was engraved. (Here lays my son. A hero to all. The puriest of heart and soul. Serving good till the end. Loved and kept always in our hears.) It read and everyone placed a yellow rose on it and they were pilled high. "My son is gone. He was a pure... human being. He was my love and heart." Aurora cried and Scott walked up. "Melin was never offical. But I appoint him Senior rank X- Men." Scott said using his beams to ingrave it in the stone and bowed. "To a great leader. We took your order's to the end. We love you Melin." Scott said and Jean pilled him back as he didn't wanna move. Aurora held his stomach. "He's in labor!" Chris said. **

**They ran him inside and Bobby was by his side. They orbed him down to the sub level and Wyatt and Chris orbed him out as they all arrived. Bobby walked up as they had cleaned his baby. "he's beautiful." Said Bobby and Aurora handed him his son and Bobby smiled for the first time in a while. "I'm naming him Warren Gam Halliwell. In name of his Uncles." Said Aurora smiling. he looked at Bobby and frowned. Bobby handed him back and ran off. "I guess it's just you and me son." He smiled at the baby. Piper walked up and smiled. "He's beautiful." She said and Aurora nodded.**

**An hour later Chris walked in. "Bobby left. He's went to work with Excalibur. Another group.' Said Jean and Aurora shrugged. "Have you really falling out of love that fast?" She asked and he shock his head no. "He hurt me." Aurora said crying and holding his new son close. Jean hugged them and cried. "I will always love Bobby. But forgiveness is something can't give him right now. Maybe after some time. But right now. I can't Jean. It hurts to much." Said Aurora and Jean nodded cooing to him. Billy walked in the room and Aurora smiled. "hey you. Come here." Aurora said and Jean left them alone. Billy sat by him and played with the baby. "So what will you do?" Asked Billy. "What? I'm staying here. This is my home now. As much as I want to run to the Manor I can't. I can't runaway. Besides the best memories of my son are here. Oh my family. I finalized the divorce from Bobby today. he didn't contest." Said Aurora. "If he love dyou he'd of fought." Billy said and Aurora smiled. "he did. But I think in the end he knew it was better. As much as I want to forgive him i can't. I'm still to raw. I think the quicker I get out there in the fight again the quicker I can remember what Melin fought for. Remember why he did it." Said Aurora and Billy smiled. "You won't be alone Aurora. I'm not leaving you alone. I may not have got to marry him. But you are my family and Warren to." Billy said putting his hands on Aurora's. Aurora looked a bit guilty but decided to sigh. "Billy.I understand if you don't wanna. But.." He said and Billy motioned him to go on. "Do you think you'd like to share a room with me? I am afraid to sleep without someone now. After having two other bodies in the bed it's tough." He smiled and Billy smiled. "Of course I will. I'll keep both you warm." He said and kissed Aurora's forehead and left. Aurora sat with the baby and played with him.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A year had past and Aurora wasn't perfect but he was better. The death had hit him hard but Billy was there and made him smile everyday. Warren loved him and one day called him daddy. Billy felt guilty but Aurora just smiled and hugged Warren. Warren called him mommy at that moment and they smiled. The other's watched as they healed and smiled. Charles hadn't used Aurora unless nessisary and he took Warren as his own grandchild. Bobby hadn't visited and Aurora was fine with that and so was Billy. **

**Billy laid in Aurora's and his bed with Warren in the crib in the corner and looked over the young man beside him. He sighed. Billy had healed from the lose of Melin for the most part. He missed him true but after spending So much time with Aurora. He saw the power Aurora had over Bobby. Why he wanted him protected. Billy had fallen for Aurora but he didn't wanna be to quick with telling him. He didn't wanna hurt the man he'd come to love. He got up and looked at Aurora's sleeping form one last time and jotted down a note and got dressed and took Warren with him. **

**He sat down in the living room and was playing with the baby boy. Warren had come into his power's quick and he was skilled in using them as well for an infant. He phased to what ever X- Men he wanted at the time as they all help raising him. Jean and Rogue were his two favorites and they loved it. Jean sat walked in and saw him giggling with Warren. He motioned at the song player and Jean hid and watched as One step at a time came on and he started to dance with Warren in his arms. The baby laid in his chest and closed his eyes. Billy was 6'0, short black emo hair, with a mixed fenine mascholine build, white eyes do to his mutation, and black retractable wings which earned him the name dark angel. The baby looked so small compared to him although Warren had grown to be a good sized baby. Billy danced with him like it was nothing. Students watched but he didn't care he danced with Warren and Warren smiled a baby smile. Shy Boy started and he got faster and Warren didn't budge. Jean smiled as Storm came up and they watched smiling. They gasped as Warren's hair changed from white to black like Billy's. Billy hadn't seen yet since he had his eyes closed. **

**Wings grew out of Billy's back as he danced and closed around him and the baby. When the song ended they retracted and he opened his eyes smiling. "You are so cool. Did you do that for me?' he asked and Warren nodded. "Ded fur Dadda." he said and Billy smiled hugging him. Jean and Storm walked up and hugge dthem both. "I never knew you were a dancer." Storm teased and he smiled. "Well it calms him in the morning.' Said Billy sitting and they nodded. "Hey Jean can I talk to you two telepathically?" Asked Billy and they both nodded. They sat and he started with biting his lip. I need to get something off my chest. I know you two are some that care the most for Aurora. He said and they smiled. Go on." Jean said and he sighed. Jean. Storm. I'm in love with him. He said and they looked at one another. You sure? Asked Storm and he nodded sadly. Befroe when the feels started i thought it was just cause he was Melin's mom. But I have seen it's more. But i don't want to ruin what we have by telling him. I love him girls and if I lose him and Warren I won't survive. Biological or not Warren is my son. I want so much to kiss him everytime I hold him while we sleep. What will I do. It hurts to not tell him but I'm scared of saying it and hurting him or making thing weird and him kicking out of the room and rejecting me. I need to hold him. It hurts not to literally. He cried and Warren cried to and he picked him up comforting him. Jean and Storm watched him and smile. I'll talk to him. Billy you need to tell him. Jean said an dhe nodded. **

**Aurora walked down the hall and ran into Jean. Hey can I talk to you?" Aurora asked and she nodded. They walke din the room and sat down. "Jean I'm falling in love with Billy." he said and she laid back laughing. "What?" he asked pissed off. She sat up and smiled. "You two I sware. he loves you to. He is just afraid to hurt you. He didn't wanna pressure you or anything. He said and I qoute. "It is to painful to not hopld him at night." He loves you. He called Warren his own son." Jean said and Aurora smiled. "But is it right? he was my son's fiancee." Said Aurora and Jean smiled. "You two have done more than enopugh mourning. Maybe melin did this. You are always saying spirit's help the living. Maybe he helped this because he know's you'll make one another happy." Said Jean and he smiled. Aurora and Jean to the office. Charles sent out. "Let's go." She said and they walked up.**

**They steppe din and Bobby was standing right there and Aurora walked up and shocked him with a hug. "Hey you." He said and kisse dhis cheek. Bobby looked stunned. "I'm not angry anymore Bobby. I know you did what you thought was best. I hope we can be freinds for Warren." Said Aurora and Bobby looked sad. "I guess that';s all we can be." He said and Aurora smiled sadly. "i won't forget what we had. But from now on Bobby. This is the relationship we have. I missed you though." He said hugging him again. Bobby hugged him smiling a bit. "Where is the beautiful one?" Asked Bobby. "Downstairs with Billy." he said and Bobby nodded. "He's been great. He helped a lot.' Said Aurora and they turne dto Charles who smiled. "Ok. We have a new mutant in your neck of the woods Aurora. He lives near your moms restraunt in San Fran." Said Charles and they nodded getting ready to go. **

**They walked down and Bobby ran to the baby and picke dhim up. "Hey son." he said holding the baby. Aurora smiled and Billy looked sad and Aurora walked up to him and took his hand. "Billy wanna come on a mission with us?" Asked Auror and he nodded. "We're retreiving a new mutant. Hey Bobby why don't you spend sometime with Warren?" Asked Aurora and Bobby smiled nodding. "Come on hansome." Said Aurora shadowing them on the X- Jet. Jean sat in the back as Billy and Aurora sat in the front. So Billy I wanted to ask you if you'd like to be with me. Said Aurora telepathically. Billy looked at him and Aurora smiled. You sure? i thought when Bobby came back. I'd lose you. He said sadly and Aurora put the jet on auto- pilot and got up and walking to him kissing him. Jean smiled and Billy pulled him in and kissing him needingly. I love you. Billy told him and Aurora smiled. I love you to. Said Aurora kissing him and they sat with Aurora in his lap until they landed. **

**They walked out in the park and Aurora shadowed them over. They stood outside a house and it was well built. They knocked and a doorman answered. May I help you?" he asked snobbily. "We are here with the Xavier's institute for gifted youngster's. I am here to see Dante Misha Manes." Aurora said and the man let them in. They walked down a long hall and a young boy sat there and the doorman left them alone. "Hello. Dante?" Asked Jean and a young teen turned to them. "Yes. How may I help you?" he asked as they sat. "We are here from a special school. We wish you to attend." Billy said. "Why?" He asked. Because you are not the only special child out there. Said Aurora and the boy gapped at hioma dn teh other two laughed. "I am Aurora Halliwell. This is Billy and Jean. We are teacher's from a mutant academy where if you so chose to attend you would finish school as well as learn to control your power's. All cost are covered and you would be soem where that your abilities are an asset. Not a hinderence." Said Auror and he the boy looked him over. He started to cry. "I blew up my bed. Mom and dad hate me. Their getting ready to send me to the freinds of humanity." he said and his father walked in. "Who are you?" he asked snottily and Aurora stood. "I am a teacher at Xavier's institite for gifted youngster's. I am here to ask your son if he wishes to attend. He will be taken care of and his way paid." Said Aurora and his father sneered. "What about his abnormalities?" Asked the man and Aurora smirked a bit. "oh those will having him fitting in just fine. I blew up my room once. Terrible curtains." Smiled Aurora looking at the boy and he laughed then sileinced at his father's leer. "I think not. We're sending him to be cured of this retched disease." Said the man and Aurora waved his hand over the mans face. **

**"No. You are going to sigh his guardianship over to me. You will not follow him. You will not remember seeing us here. You will let him collect his things." Said Aurora and Dante ran to pack. The man stood glazed and twnemty minutes later the boy walked in and everything was ready. "I'm done." he said and Aurora nodded. "Go to bed and wake up in ten minutes. You will have no memory of any of this." he sai dna d the man walked out. "What did you do to him?" Asked the boy. "I merely placed suggestions in his mind. Lets go." He sai dna dthey wlaked out with Jean doing the sam eto the doorman. "Wow. So are you my dad now?" Asked Dante and Aurora smiled. "He's your dad. i'm mom." Said Aurora and Billy smiled kissing him as they walked. They stopped at Charmed and got something to eat and Aurora shaowed the bags to the jet so they didn't have to carry them. **

**"So. Are we boyfreinds or what?" Asked Bily and Aurora smiled. "Boyfreinds. Or more if you want." Aurora sai dand Dante watched the conversation. "Aurora. Are you sure your ready for that?' Asked Billy and he nodded. "How about this five mounth engagement. If anything goes wrong we'll at least tried.' Said Auror and Billy smiled kissing him. Jean just smiled and talked to Dante. "So what will we tell Bobby?' Asked Jean and the two just shrugged. "It's none of his busniess." Said Auror and Billy held him close. They walked to the in the back of the restraunt and shadowed to the Manor. Piper was sitting by Chris who was talking to her. "Hey bro." Said aurora walking over and hugging them both. Chris was ready to burst and Gambit was exstatic. "So how's the happy father to be?" Asked Aurora and Chris smiled. "Can't wait. I had to fight to be able to orb over here." Said Chris smiling and Billy stood by Jean. "Hey you two sit and Billy over here." Said Aurora pulling him into his lap and kissing him. Chris and Piper's eye's bulged and they smiled. "What?' Asked Aurora smiling as they broke the kiss. "That's my boy back in the saddle." Said Chris and the two blushed. "We haven't done that yet. But we are together and set a five month engagement. Cause really we've spent nine months slepping in the same bed. I think that counts." Aurora smiled and Billy snuggled into him. "Well I'm happy. Bobby where's Warren?" Asked Chris. "With bobby." Billy sai dand Chris nodded. "He know?' Asked Chris looking at both of them. "No. Nut he'll know soon enough. I already told him. We're over. he has a problem he can go hide again." Said Aurora and Chris nodded. **

**They were sitting and Warren shadowed into Billy's arms. "Whoa." He said and Aurora smiled. "That's my powerful boy. Who's my prince? You miss daddy?' Asked Auror and he giggled and hid his face in Billy's arms. "He calls Billy daddy?" Asked Henry walking in and they nodded. "How does Bobby feel about that?' Asked henry and Aurora shrugged. "He's the one who stayed away for a year. That's his fault. Not mine. I wasn't about to shelter my son from Billy's love when he needed it most. Plus it was good for Billy." Said Auror and Henry nodded. Wyatt orbe din with Bobby who looked scared. "there you... What is this?' Asked Bobby seeing Billy in Aurora's holding Warren. "Billy tak ehim outside the Nymphs should like to see him again." Said Aurora and Billy nodded walking out.**

**"So whjat you fucking our sons fiancee now?' Asked Bobby and Aurora sat looking bord. "Bobby. We have not had sex. When you and I split up. I couldn't bare to sleep alone so Billy held me and Warren at night. He cried with me when i woke up from the nightmares. We are more than fuck buddies. we may have sex soon. But you have no opinion on that. I am not your husband any longer or have yoyu forgotten?" Asked Aurora and Bobby stood looking like he could kill. "You sure got over me quick!" He yelled turning and facing the wall. Aurora stood up and turne dhim around. "Got over you! I still like I said love you. But that love is different now. It's for the fact we share a child! I will always care Bobby. But you have to admit it. We could never survive now. It's been to long. I don't even feel you in my mind anymore. But Billy... I feel Billy now. He is my love now.' Said Aurora and Billy stood listening. He smiled. "Bobby. i will always be there for you. But as a freind." Said Aurora and Bobby looked at billy. "I want him no where near my son!" Bobby yelled and Dante hid. "you can't stop that Bobby." Said Aurora crossing his arms. "Why?' he asked and Warren shadowed in his arms. 'When he ran away from you he came here to Billy. He's been calling Billy daddy." Said Auror and Bobby looked hurt. "He's my son!" Bobby yelled crying. "I know Bobby. But I never said you had to runaway.' Said Aurora nd Bobb y looked at him. "I stayed Bobby! I dealt with my pain. I spent hours infront of my son's tomb. Day's in bed inconsolable. The team helped raise your son while I mourned and i am so greatful towards them. My family they stood by me. You. You hid from the pain Bobby. I know you loved him. He was your son to. Blood or no. But do you think you did anyone any good running? I would oh let you see your son. But you ran and Billy stayed." Said Aurora and Bobby stood crying. He looked as Aurora shadowed Warren to himself. Bobby threw a ice spike at Billy and Billy melted it with fire. Aurora sent bobby at the wall and knocked him out. "Wyatt orb him to one of the holding cells!" Said Aurora and Wyatt kneeled down by him and Aurora ran over to Billy and hedl him tight with Warren. "Your our family now." Aurora told him and kissed him. Dante was hiding behind the couch and came out and Aurora motioned for him to walk over. "What you think? Want another?" Asked Aurora and Billy nodded kissing the head of Dante. **

**Aurora sat with Charles going over info on the Brotherhood and other aversaries. 'We are sure we have at least 90 of the Brotherhood. The freinds of humanity are disbanding with the lack of support and new member's due to the education prgrams." Said Aurora and Charles just watched him and he looked up. "What?" He smiled Charles sighed and smiled. "I am proud of you. You have dispite losing something that would cripple most people came up like a star. You have weithered the Brotherhood and done so much more. I am proud to call you my son. Aurora. the pesident would like to meet you.' Said Charles and Aurora was speechless. He looked down at his paper and Charles smiled. "What do i wear?' he asked and they both laughed. "Anything. It's a casual visit. You have done better than I could have ever imagioned. You are my pride and joy. All my students are but you Aurora. Shine most of all." he said and Aurora smiled tearing and Charles wheeled over to hug him. He got up and left.**

**He ran down the stairs and found the whole gange. "I get to meet the president!" He shouted and they all starred at him in surprise. "What?" Asked Logan and he nodded. "The president wants to meet me. Can you beleive it?" Asked Aurora and Billy hugge dhim tight and kissed him. "My mom will meet the president. Oh I am so going." Dante said and Aurora laughed grabbing him in a hug. Warren was giggly. "Way to go man you deserve it." Scott said hugging him. "We are all going. i will tell the professor that. I could not do anything without my freinds. I bow to you all." Aurora said bowing with Warren in his arms. They clapped and he smiled and Chris gasped. "I'm having them." He said and Wyatt and Aurora took everyone to the Manor in a hurry. "We are doing this right. These babies are being born in the manor." Aurora said laying Chris on the table. Wyatt washed his hands and Jean came in with hot water and towels. Scott and Aurora were washed up and Warren followed. Chris was yelling and Wyatt orbed the first out. Piper and the other adults watched as Chris was screaming. "Remy your getting fixed!" Chris yelled and everyone couldn't help but chuckle as Remy looked scared. Chris was crushing his shoting hand and Wyatt orbed the last out. Aurora cut the cord and handed him to Warren and Billy for clean up. They handed the male twins to them. "Oh god. Their beautiful Remy." Chris said and Gambit kissed him gently as he cried in joy. "Look he looks like Melin." Chris told Aurora. "i guess he didn't leave us after all." Aurora said taking the one. "In honor of my nephew. He will be named Remy Melin Halliwell. And this one. Oran LuBleau Halliwell." Chris said and Aurora was crying happy tear's. Billy held him. "Your nephew." Aurora said handing Remy to Billy. Billy hel dhim gently and smiled. "He is going to be trouble." Billy said and Chris smiled as Warren and remy took him to get cleaned up. **

**The family sat around holding the babies and hugging and kissing them. Warren liked his new cousin's and hugged them to. He fell asleep with them. "So cute. Already best freinds." Aurora said. "Like mom's like son's." Leo said and Wyatt hugged Aurora. "So older brother. Whe you popping out one?" Asked Aurora and Wyatt blushed. 'Are you?" Asked Aurora and Wyatt looked at Warren. Warren'd jaw dropped. "I'm a daddy?' He asked Wyatt and Wyatt smiled. Warren took him and kissed him hard and Chris walked sown slowly still sore. "hey what's with the eatting Wyatt not that it isn't a hot sight." Chris smiled. "Wyatt has a present for you.' Smiled Aurora and Wyatt went and put Chris's hand on his belly. "Your going to be an Uncle. Sorry i didn't say anything. You were already abgout to hav them and I didn't wanna take away your thunder.' Wyatt said apologetically. Chris hit his arm and he said owe. "Wyatt Mathew Halliwell. I love that your having babies. feel free to steal my thunder anytime.' Chris smiled. Wyatt hugged him and the two reached to Aurora nd they got in a three way hug. "The power of three." Said Piper and the sister's. "What you mean?' Asked Billy. "Their true power lies in their brother hood. Ever seen a stronger one than that?' Asked Paige and he smiled. "No. No I haven't." He said and the brother's sat talking.**

**A week had passed and today was the day. The whole team was meeting the president. Minus Bobby who went back to Excalibur. They landed and walked to a group of secret service who escourted them to a dinning hall and the president stood waiting. Charles wheeled Aurora over as the rest sat. "Mr. President. Meet the boy who changed the world." Charles smiled and the president pulled Aurora into a hug. "Thank you Aurora." He said. Aurora blushed and smiled. "So. Sit tell me about yourself.' Said the president. "Well Mr. President..." he said an dthe president stopped him. "Call me Sam. i plan on making you a freind." he smiled and Aurora smiled as well. "Well I'm just an ordinary X- Men.' he shrugged and Scott snorted. "Aurora. You are mjore than ordinary. He is modest to a fault." Charles told the persident. "Well i just do what i can. Nothing more nothing less." Said Aurora and Sam smiled. "So how does it feel?" he asked and Aurora smiled. "To do what I've done. Good. I sleep well at night knowing that maybe i saved one child from pain. That i might have helped teach one young boy that his mutant brother isn't a freak. That he can still love him." Said Aurora nd the president nodded. "You must have had a excellent family." Sais sam smiling. "That I do. My family is already a bit weird. So when my physical mutantion took hold they barely flinched." Said Aurora and he looked confused. "Physical mutantion?" He asked and Aurora smiled. "yes. I'm hiding it now. I can shapeshift and my natural form can be a bit intimidating at first I've heard." He said and everyone laughed. "May I see?" Asked Sam and Aurora nodded changing back and showe dhim his fangs. "So your a vampiric mutant?" he asked and Aurora nodded. "Yes. My fangs allow me to feed off the energy of other's. I can also in mutants copy an ability. I can also cause great pleasure or pain." Said Aurora and he nodded. "I'm glad you on ourside." he said and they laughed. "Well What can i say. I just want the fighting to stop. Despite my power's and appeareance I am a peaceful creature by nature. I can enjoy a fight but I also like to just sit with my sons.' Said Aurora as Warren shadowed in. "You runaway from Grams.' Smiled Aurora and Warren giggled. **

**"Sam meet my youngest Warren Gam Halliwell. My other Dante is 16 and staying with my mother for the night. Warren in a year and twomonths." he said and Sam nodded. "He has power's that young?" Asked the president and Aurora nodded. "he gets it from my side of the family." Aurora smiled. "Yes. Your a witch as well. Charles told." Sam said and Auror alooked a bit stiff. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I plan to help your kind as well as mutant kind. You have shown us that not everything is black and white.' Sam said and Aurora smiled. "Thank you. Magic has hidden for a while. I think it's time we came to the surface. That way the elder's can be kicked out or something." Chris said. "Elder's?' he asked and Wyatt nodded. "They are the ignorant governing body of angel like beings who think they know it all and ruined my life for year's." Said Aurora and Sam nodded. "We're cut off from them. They are not happy. Now we save innoceints our way and use magic when we feel like it. We don't use it to much we just don't worry about what will happen if we use telekinesis to grab the bread.' Smiled Wyatt and Sam laughed. "So Aurora. I know you lost a son in saving us all. I am honored and sincerly sorry about your sons scacrifice." Said Sam and Aurora nodded smiling. "He was just like his mom. But Aurora know's he does that. I'll find a way to bring him back and kick his ass." Billy said kissing him. Aurora smiled and looked at his snoozing son. "Wyatt can you orb and let mom know we have him?" Asked Aurora and Wyatt nodded orbing out. "Very cool." Sam said and Aurora smiled. "Yeah we all have our tricks. So far Warren here can use telekinesis, shadowing the teleporting thing you saw him do. Also shapeshifting. He made his hair look like Billy's." Smiled Aurora and Billy smiled taking the baby. "So who is his real father?' Asked Sam. "My first husband Bobby or Iceman as he goes by. We split and divirced over a year ago after Melin died." Said Aurora and Sam nodded. Sam looked at Aurora and took his hand in his. "Aurora. You have done so much. I want to do a few things.' Sam said and Aurora nodded. "First I'm having a memeorial placed on the capital loan in honor of your son." He said and Aurora teared and coverd his mouth. "Second i am granting you diplomatic immunity as well as the other X- Men. Beast tells me your brilliant and found a cure for Rogue's illness.' he said and Rogue nodded. "We have found other mutants like her and are distributing the antidote free of charge to them." Sam said and Aurora started crying. "Next I am granting your family the best health care in the country. If your mother or anyone get's sick. They will be taken care of. I am also signing a executive order to add mutant based bias crimes to the hate crimes law." he said and Aurora started to sob and Sam held him. "Not done yet. Britian, Austrilia, Austria, Canada, and Ireland are following our example and I would like you to speak at the United Nations." Said Sam and Aurora was over joyed and shaking with happiness and tear's. **

**"Your son has not died in vain. Neither has anyone else that was lost." He said and Aurora hugged him tight. Charles was crying a bit to. "Would you like me to release your name?' he asked and Aurora smiled. "They need someone to blame.' he laughed and they all did to. "Hell I'm marrying a national hero." Billy said and Aurora kissed him hard. They kissed for a minut and looked into one another's eyes. "On last thing. Aurora I'm afraid your modest is about to take a hit. I'm declaring your birthday a national holiday.' Sam said and Aurora's jaw dropped. "i think you broke him Sam." They laughed and Aurora smiled. Charles patted his back and Aurora smiled. **

**After the meeting they shadowed into the Manor. "Mom! Dad! Paige bring Phoebe and everyone!" Yelled Wyatt as they all appeared. "What is it?' Asked Piper running out. "Mom! We did it. Their passing a bill that will add mutant bias crimes to the hate crime act." Cried Aurora and Piper smiled. "That's not all. Aurora and Melin have been declared national hero's and Aurora's birthday is a national holiday." Smiled Billy. Piper and Leo teared as the other's orbe din. 'What?' Asked Paige holding Piper. "The president is placing a memorial for melin on the grounds of the capital." Aurora said and they cried to. "Aurora has change the hate crime clauses in not one but six countries.' Jean said and and they cried smiling. "He is even going to work to bring magic into the open and excepted." Said Aurora and they all smiled. "He also has granted our family the best health care in the country. That means you get sick mom. he's footing the bill." Chris said crying a bit and smiling. They all cheered and they hugged one another. "Charles I know this interferrs with test and stuuf but the day tomorrow I want the students to wake up to a celebration. Thi sis bug and it desreves to be celebrated." He said and Charles nodded.**

**Next day...**

**The students woke up and were told to meet in the assembly hall. Everyone filed in. Charles sat and spoke. "My students. We are here to celebrate this day. For today. A bill was passed in Washington, Britian, Austrilia, Austria, Ireland, and Canada to add Mutant bias attacks on to the Hate crimes act." He said and they all cheered. Some were crying and holding other's who were to. The syrum we developed for Rogue's illness is been distributed for free to every mutant with simular problems for free." he said and they all cheered and Rogue whistled. "On a both sad and happy note. Our very own Melin Halliwell will be honored with a built memorial on the lawn of the capital building." Charles said and everyone seemed to be weeping and clapping with a few cheer's thrown in for Aurora who thanked them. On furthur news everyone of you has been set up with permant health care by the United states government." He said and they all were shocked but happy. "Further more Aurora Halliwell's birthday has been declared a national holiday in all six states taking up the new clause in the hate crimes act. Also i am appointing Aurora Halliwell my soul heir and future head master of Xavier's school for gifted youngster's." Charles said and everyone cheered while Aurora stood stunned. Charles wheeled over to him. "You were elected by the whole team my boy. They won't let you out of it." Charles smiled and Aurora hugged him crying. "I will do my best Charles." he said and Charles hugged him tight back. Aurora turned to the students and spoke out. "As a celebration it has been decided all test are canceled and you will be partying today. Go outside and have fun at the fair!" he yelled and they all ran out the door's. He turned to his team. Charles wheeled aside and motioned to to them and smiled. "What's your order's sir?' Asked Scott smiling and Aurora walked up to him and took off his sunglassed and bit him. But gave him some of his power. "Scott open your eyes." Said Aurora and Scott did slowly. They were healed. He looked down at him and cried hugging him. "New eyes for a new world.' Aurora said holding him. Jean took Scott but Scott walked back over to him and kissed him gently in freindship. "Thank you. Billy your a lucky man.' Scott said and Billy nodded smiling. Dante and Billy walked over hugging him. They looked out over the crowd of happy students and smiled. **

**Aurora walked down and got in the elevator. He went down to the lower level with Warren in his arms. He walked through the metal detector and entered the cell. Eric looked his way from a book. "Hello Aurora." he smiled. "Well Eric. We haven't completely done it but it's beginning." he said and told Eric everything. By the end he was crying again and Eric hugged him tightly. He had come to think of the boy as a grandson. "Thank you Aurora." Eric said to him. "Well I knew you'd wanna know. Oh and your looking at the soul heir and new headmaster of the Xavier school for gifted youngster's." he said and Eric smiled. "Charles couldn't of picked a better heir. I know I did terrible things. But I'd do anything to make them up." he said and Aurora nodded. Eric played with Warren and Warren shadowed himself a pacifire. "Talented." Eric said and Aurora smiled. "that he is. Chris had his two twins. Remy Melin and Oran LuBleau." he said and Eric nodded. "Wyatt's packing one now. Warren was so happy i sware. His wings have been flapping sense he found out. Plus the bird is making him more protective. he nearly beat a student for accidently tripping him." Laughed Aurora and Eric chuckled.**

**Aurora walked the hall alone and suddenly felt like he was being pulled then found himself in the Heaven's before the elder's. "What is this?' he asked furious. "You have exsposed us." Said a woman elder. "yes I have. But the world has grown. Magic is free once again. The mutants except us as does the leader of the U.S. Soon all magic will be free. My vision's will come to fuition." Aurora said and Prue walked up. "You sa wthis?' She asked and he nodded. He projected his vision and they watched it. "What does this prove?' Asked a male elder. "That the world ios ready. With the freedom of mutants so shall we be freed. Both family in a common struggle." he said and three shot lighting at him. He was covered in a sheild. "Oh my god." he said remebering last night.**

**Flash back...**

**Aurora shadowed them into the room and they caressed one another's bodies. "finally this body is mine." Billy said and Aurora kissed him. "As your's is mine love." Aurora told him in his ear. They stripped in a hurry and Billy went down on him. "Wow." Aurora smiled and Billy worked him with his skilled tongue. Soon he had Aurora on his back making love to him. "Billy!" he yelled as they orgasumed. during the night they switched positions and made love. "I love you." Billy said to him. "I love you as well my love." Aurora told him.**

**End...**

**The sheild was firey and covered him. Nine elder's blocked the attack lead with Prue defending him. They all raised their hands and orbed out. In the entrance hall students yelled as they all fell on the floor. "Aunt Prue!" Yelled Wyatt as they ran in. She was bleeding as were other elder's. "Guys heal them!" Aurora yelled and helped roll them over. "What happened?' Asked Charles. "they orbed me up there. Most of them weren't happy with me. These ones and Aunt Prue saved me." Said Aurora and they were all slowly revived. One wouldn't heal. "Ranion." Prue cried and he turned to orbs and dissappeared. "Aunt Prue.' Aurora said holding her. "Are you ok?' A elder asked him and he nodded. "Billy." Said Aurora walking up to his fiancee and putting his a hand on his belly and smiled. "Our child saved me." he said and Billy smiled hugging him. "Charles I'm heading to magic school. You elder sound the alert. Have all magical creature's gather at magic school." he said and they nodded. He shadowed out leaving Billy to watch the kids. **

**He ran in the school to Leo's office. He sat with two teacher's. "Dad get ready in coming witches and other magical creatures." Said Aurora and they turned to him. "What happened?' Asked a woman. "The elder's attacked and Aunt Prue and some loyal to her helped me escape. I've issued the call to the covens." Said Aurora and ran to their classes and tio warn other teacher's. "Son you ok?' he asked hugging him. "Yes. This little one saved me.' he said pointing at his stomach and Leo smiled. "Thats my grandbaby. Ok. Can the kids go to the institute?" Asked Leo and he nodded. "but I think they should stay if they wish." he said and Leo nodded. War had been declared. It was time.**

**The covens arrived and all stood waiting. "Why are we here?' One leader asked. "The elder's have over stepped themselves. They attacked me because I have been working to make it so magic can finally be out in the open." Aurora said and they gasped. 'I have the power of premonition and I have seen the future. It lies with the mutants. I have spoken to the president himself. he is readying the world for our coming day soon." Aurora said and they all looked shocked. "What do you need us for?" They asked and Aurora looked at Leo and continued. "They are likely to attack now. All of you. We have to stand united against them. They have untold power. Nine elders are on our side including my Aunt Prue. They will help us. We have the help of the X- Men a team I on of mutants. They shall help us and protect those who can not stand against the elder's. Now is our time." Said Aurora. "So what will you be taking Power?' Asked a witch and he smiled. "No I will not. I already have a place in this. i am the messanger. As prophecized the king of magic is ready." Said Aurora smiling and Wyatt orbed in. "Meet the new leader of the council of magic. Wyatt Halliwell." He said and Wyatt looked shocked. "Aurora." He said and Aurora smiled. "Wyatt you are the ultimate force of good. It is your place to rule. But it is my place to put you there.' Said aurora and they hugged. **

**After the meeting the covens spilt to protect magical creatures. Wyatt walked along side his brother. Prue orbed in. "Hey." She smiled and hugged them. "Well war is declared their behind us.' Said Aurora and she nodded. "Wyatt go spend time with Warren he has to be nervouse." Smiled Auror and Wyatt nodded hugging them one last time and orbing. "Good. Prue I need you to discreitly orb me to the heavens. I can block our signal. I need to get something." he said and she smiled. "you just like me." She said and he smiled. "Ah what can i say." he smiled and they orbed out. They appeared and Aurora and Prue snuck in the chamber. Aurora walked Prue up to the god containment. She waved her hands and opened it and he reached in. "ok." he said and they orbed out as a elder saw them.**

**They orbed in the school and Aurora shadowed. Chris, Remy, Charles, Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Warren to him. "Whoa." Said Piper and they looked up. "that what I think it is?' Asked Phoebe and he nodded. He handed the Jar to Prue and stepped by them. She opened it and a wind swirled around them. It ceased and they stood gods. "What happened?" Asked Warren feeling funny. "We are now gods." Said Aurora. "Aurora is earth as is Piper, Phoebe love, Paige war, Gambit is tricks, Chris weather, Charles wisdom, and Warren angels." Smiled Prue and Wyatt orbed in with Leo. "What the?" Asked Wyatt and they stood beofre him and bowed. 'We are at your service our king." Aurora smiled. Wyatt orbed his sword to himself. "Then let's end it." he said and they nodded. **

**They appeared outside the school. The elder's all stood with many whitelighter's. "We will give anyone who wants it a chance to go.' Aurora said and some left. "You are corrupt. We were right." One said and Wyatt waved him off. "I am king of magic. Proclaimed by every witch and those you see before you." Wyatt said and other's appeared. They looked frieghtened and starte dto attack. Wyatt and the god powered team jumped out. Warren called heavenly energy. He stot it at them and they were thrown up in the air. Aurora and Piper broke the ground beneath them. Phoebe blocked alley's while Paige and Remy shout energy at enenimes. Charles stood and crippled fourty white lighter's. "Enough!" Wyatt said and raised his sword. "Excalibur! Rid us of these unworthy ones!" He shoughted and Excalibur glowed and the elder's and White lighter's shinned as they disappeared and left the grounds. Everyone cheered and celebrated. **

**They gave back the god power's and Wyatt sat with Warren. "So what you think about being Royal?" He asked Warren who smiled. they kissed and Aurora walked in. "Wyatt you are now the offical ambassodor and representitave of magic. The leader's of the coven's answer to you alone now. They will watch over the creator's. The other elder's have agreed to be your council and help you govern. Aunt Prue is heading the ranks." he smiled. Wyatt hugged him tight and Billy walked up and Warren and him hugged them tight. "Thank you Aurora. I never could have done it without you." Wyatt said hugging him still. "Well I know you'll do great. You are the best Wyatt.' he smiled and Warren kissed Wyatt. Billy Pulled his love into a kiss to end all ages. "i love you.' billy said. "i love you to." Aurora smiled and they kissed again and Dante held Warren watching and they both smiled.**


End file.
